Dipper's Five Shades of Pacifica
by mdizzle
Summary: No relation to any Fifty Shades crap! Pacifica goes in to the woods to try and clear her head about her emotional problems when she meets an old gypsy woman who sells her a potion to deal with them. And now there's five different versions of Pacifica running around. Who could they possibly turn to for help? Why Dipper Pines of course. Dipcifica. picture taken WITH permission
1. Chapter 1

Yeah I was shipping Dipcifica back when it was still considered crack! I've had lots of Dipcifica ideas, but I chose this once because I think it has the best chance of me actually completing. start the fic.

4

3

2

Pacifica Northwest was not currently happy with her life. Everything in her life was changing so fast it was putting her emotions in a tizzy, it was enough to make her head spin.

She felt **anger** at her parents for still being disapproving of her new path. She felt **fear** in the possibility of falling back in to her old habits, sometimes it seemed like a balancing act when she tried to be nicer. She felt **remorse** for the actions she committed in her past, in retrospect even she couldn't believe some of the things she did (she made a mental note to give Mabel a certain Party Crown back). She felt **happy** in that she was actually becoming a better person, it felt good.

And the last one, the strongest one, involved a boy, a boy who the old Pacifica wouldn't have given a second thought to. Dipper Pines. The boy changed her life for the better giving her hope for the future. He made her a nicer person...which was why both her parents forbid her from seeing him, so naturally, they saw each other now as much as they possibly could.

_"He even knows how to play croquet."_ she thought with a smile.

However, all these emotions swirling around in her it was enough to drive a girl crazy. She needed to clear her head, away from the mansion and all the reminders of the problems she needed to face. This was why she was in the woods.

She made sure she wasn't too far away from the mansion to get lost but not close enough to be found by her parents or a member of the house staff sent to get her. It was then she saw a feint glow in the distance. Didn't seem to be anything supernatural but there was only one way she could be sure.

"If it's another ghost I swear I'm going to be so ticked!"

Following the glow she found it lead her not to a ghost but to a wagon. It was a wood covered wagon, and from the sounds of it, with someone still inside.

"Hello? Is anybody there?"

The sound of her voice must have startled whoever was inside because she was greeted by the sounds of pots and pans clanging to the ground. Opening the door was an old gypsy woman, her white hair went down to her hips where a red stain was placed on her long flowing dress. The red stain seemed to be fresh, Pacifica took a couple of steps back because of this. The gypsy woman followed her gaze to the red stain and laughed. "Oh don't worry about this! It's pasta. You caught me in the middle of dinner. See?" the woman gave her stain a little lick. "Garlicky."

Now that she had mentioned it, Pacifica could smell the feint aroma of garlic in the air.

"However, I am never too busy for a customer."

"Customer?"

"Yes. Potions and elixirs for so low a price it's practically supernatural." Then she gave Pacifica a wink. It was an odd wink though, very slow. "I am winking at you because these things are magical."

Pacifica rolled her eyes. "If you're supposed to be some kind of saleswoman then why set up shop in the middle of the woods? Exactly who are you expecting to find you out here?"

"You found me didn't you?"

"I...well...Yes, but..."

"You were able to find me for a reason. Tell me child, you are not exactly happy with your life at the moment are you?"

"I...well, yes and no. You see I used to be the stereotypical spoiled rich brat, but now I'm trying to turn over a new leaf but it's starting to look harder than I thought. With my parents breathing down my neck I can't seem to stop myself from getting mad at them and their attempts to change me back!"

"Uh-huh." the gypsy woman nodded listening.

"And at the same time I'm afraid I might just go back to being my old self and I really don't want that because this new me makes me a lot happier."

"Okay, continue."

"Because when I really think back to some of the things I used to do I can't help but feel sorry for everyone I hurt."

"I see. But there is more to the tale isn't there child? What brought about this change? Was it an event? A family member? Maybe a boy?"

Pacifica blushed at the mention of a boy. "Oh ho so it WAS a boy!"

Pacifica brushed some hair behind her ear. "His name is Dipper Pines. In a long story short he showed me that I don't have to become like my parents. And he's been so very...excellent to me ever since. I see him all the time now, he tells me about his adventures and he can even play croquet, which in this town is..." she sighed dreamily. "Kind of a big deal."

She rested her head on her hand as she stared out in to space with a smile on her face.

"Child?" the gypsy woman spoke but Pacifica didn't move. "Child?" she said a little louder but still no reaction. The gypsy woman snapped her fingers in front of Pacifica's face but she didn't seem to notice. "Oh dear... I've lost the child."

Pacifica raised up her other hand and suddenly slapped herself bringing her back down to Earth. "Dangit! I did it again didn't I?!"

"What was that anyways?"

"It's sort of a bad habit I've developed, it's really embarrassing. I start talking about Dipper and I just totally space out. Wonder why I keep doing this to myself..."

"Affection."

"Huh?"

"Affection. You are feeling affectionate towards this 'Dipper'. Weirdest name ever by the way."

Pacifica's blush seemed to intensified. "No."

"Yes."

"No that can't be it."

"Yes. Yes it is."

"No. It must be some other kind of emotion. Some other emotion which has nothing to do with affection."

The gypsy woman said nothing but looked at her with half lidded eyes.

"Eugh! It doesn't matter anyways, having all of this come at me all at once I just don't know how I'm supposed to cope with it all. It's just too much for me to handle without being overwhelmed, I mean I just wish I could handle it all one at a time."

A smile crept across the gypsy woman's face, a smile that Grunkle Stan wore himself more than once when money was involved. "I think I might have something for that."

Pacifica debated the situation internally for a moment. "Fine. I'll...wait a second! How much is this going to cost me?"

"Depends." she rubbed her hands greedily. "How much you got?"

Pacifica had left her wallet back at the manor, she didn't have anything on her except for..."How about a pair of diamond earrings?"

Pacifica handed her the earrings which the gypsy woman inspected closely. "Eh. Good enough." She threw a smoke bomb on the ground and a turntable appeared where she had struck. There were bottles on this turntable, each a different color.

She started to turn the table, looking for whichever bottle was the correct one she sought. "Hmm...Let's see... No. No. No. Don't know what that one does. No. No. No. AHA! Here we are." She had chosen a purple bottle and handed it to Pacifica. "Drink this, and I promise that you will be able to handle your problems, one at a time like you wish."

Pacifica stared at the bottle in her hands, trying to decide if it was truly the right thing to do. Finally she sighed in defeat. "It's the only way I can have some piece of mind." she told herself. Taking a deep breath, she downed the entire contents of the bottle in one swig.

* * *

Dipper walked down the stairs, ready for a good breakfast.

*KNOCK!**KNOCK!**KNOCK!*

"Hmm. I wonder who that could be?"

Dipper opened the door only to be tackled the ground with a sudden shout "DIPPER!" which just seemed to come from out of nowhere. He rubbed his head in pain, his landing had not been a soft one. Whatever had tackled him still seemed to have a tight grip on him, he looked to see what could have possibly hit him with such force to see none other than Pacifica Northwest herself.

Not only was she hugging him but she was nuzzling his body with her face. Dipper blushed so hard it felt like his face was going to catch fire. "Pacifica! What do you think you're doing?!"

"Which one of us you talking to, Dipshit?!" came an insulted voice.

Dipper looked up from the girl hugging him to see four other Pacificas standing on his porch. However, they seemed different from the Pacifica he knew, for starters each one was wearing Pacifica's usual outfit but in a different color. The one who called him 'Dipshit' was wearing red, she seemed to be set in a permanent glare at him. There was a Pacifica in baby blue who was hanging her head in shame, she seemed to be hiding half of her face behind her hair. There was a Pacifica in grey who seemed to be rather jumpy, she was rubbing her hands nervously. Then there was the Pacifica in bright yellow, she was bouncing on her feet with a smile on her face that had more than once seen Mabel wear.

And finally, there was the Pacifica who was hugging him. She was wearing hot pink and her hold on him seemed to be getting tighter and tighter.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" he shouted for all the house to hear.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry everyone. I have no idea what happened to this chapter along with chapter four. Hopefully won't happen again. Start the fic.

4

3

2

The blue Pacifica hung her head in shame. "I'm sorry about this, Dipper. We didn't know where else to go."

The red Pacifica crossed her arms glaring at Dipper. "You can fix us, right? Right?!"

The grey one seemed to shiver for a moment in fear. "Please, please, please, please tell me you can fix us! I don't think I can live like this!"

The yellow Pacifica just smiled taking in her surroundings. "It's not so bad. Think of all the fun we can have with FIVE of us! You can't tell me that doesn't sound appealing!"

The Pacifica hugging Dipper now sat up, never once taking her eyes off Dipper. "Dipper is the only thing that sounds appealing to me."

Before she could lunge at him he jumped out of the way. "Okay, HOLD IT! What is going on?! Why is there five of you?!"

"Well you see..." the grey one began. "I...er...we...how's this work?"

"I got this." Chirped the yellow Pacifica. "When we were one Pacifica, we went for a walk in the woods to clear our head. That's when we met an old gypsy woman, she sold us a potion to help deal with our emotional problems and now there is five of us."

"Wait. Gypsy woman?" Dipper cut in.

"Yeah." chided the blue Pacifica. "I'm sorry, the first thing we did was trying to find her but we couldn't. I'M SORRY!"

Dipper walked out on to the porch looking them once over. "Hmmm..." he circled around them until his back was facing the forest. "So second thing you did was to try to come to me? Why not go to your parents first?"

"Oh yeah, like we could really go home LIKE THIS! I thought you were supposed to be smart!" The red Pacifica retorted.

Dipper frowned. Her words hurt, not just because they were mean but because they were true too. In retrospect it did sound like a pretty stupid question.

"Oh don't mind her Dipper!" the yellow one sympathized. "She's just mad because...well that's her emotion!"

"Emotion? Wait! You said she took it to deal with her emotional problems so that means..."

"Bingo!" The yellow Pacifica pushed her finger against his nose. "You got it one! We each represent an emotion of her's. I'm Happy!" Happy pointed over to the red Pacifica. "She's Anger. Or Enraged Pacifica as we like to call her."

"I'm just glad we didn't get split SEVEN ways or else we'd probably get a DOC AND DOPEY TOO!" hollered Anger.

"Like I said, 'Don't mind her'." Happy pointed over to the baby blue Pacifica. "She's Remorse. After all we did in the past there was no way she couldn't be here."

"I'M SORRY!" blurted Remorse. "Both for everything I did in the past AND not explaining this sooner. Sorry!"

Then Happy pointed at the grey Pacifica. "And the twitchy one is Fear."

"Should we really this close to the woods? Bad things live in the woods!" shuddered Fear.

"Great listening ears so far." lilted Happy. "And might I say, you are rocking that hat!"

"Oh yeah." A voice said from behind Dipper. "He's rocking that hat so hard!"

Dipper jumped forward a little bit to turn around and see the Hot Pink Pacifica smiling at him. "What about that one?!"

The other four Pacificas seemed to blush at the question.

"Oh um...that's Affection." explained Fear.

Dipper pulled on his collar as 'Affection' started to bat her eyelashes at him. "So like...affection in general?"

"I'm sorry, but no." answered Remorse.

"It's affection towards you." added Happy.

"Who?" Dipper started to back away from the pressing Pacifica.

"Oh for the love of..." Anger slapped her forehead. "You!" She pointed at Dipper only to have him look behind himself. "No. You! Not the imaginary person behind you. YOU!"

Out from one of the bushes behind Dipper, rose Soos. He looked at the children with a hurt expression on his face. "I'm not imaginary..."

He walked off sadly and after a moment or two Remorse quickly chased after him. "SOOS! WAIT! COME BACK, I'M SORRY!"

Before Remorse could get too far, Fear tackled her to the ground. "DON'T SEPARATE US! WHO KNOWS WHAT COULD HAPPEN!"

Normally Dipper would be trying to play peacekeeper in such a scene but he was currently distracted with the flirtations of Affection.

"Really? Affection for me? How?"

"Well you helped us become a better person, liked us without caring about our money or political placement...so yeah!" Happy chirped. "Feeling good about you, Dipper. Oh you also play a mean game of croquet. Can't forget that!"

The other Pacificas seemed to nod in agreement while Dipper started to back away from Affection. "Croquet? Really? I mean I enjoyed playing with you too, but did it really leave that big of an impression?"

"Well considering you're the only one in this whole town who can even SPELL croquet, let alone play it? Yes. It helped. Congrats." snipped Anger.

"Well how long have these 'feelings' for me been there?!"

"Oh Dipper..." she started to twirl her finger in his sleeve. "Don't you know I've always been 'pine'ing for you?"

"Uggh!" Dipper facepalmed. "That was the worst joke using my last name that I've ever heard."

"I like the energy though!" cheered Happy. "But maybe you should leave the jokes to me."

"Dipper?" he heard Mabel's voice from inside the Shack. "What's going on out hee-AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"Hi Mabel!" greeted Happy.

"Five Pacificas! Why are there Five Pacificas?!"

"Do we REALLY need to go over this again?!" snapped Anger.

"I'll handle this. You five stay put!" as Dipper lead Mabel back in to the house, Affection sighed dreamily. "He cares so much..."

* * *

After a couple of minutes Dipper and Mabel walked back out to the five Pacificas.

"Hi Pacifica...s. Sorry about earlier." Mabel rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly.

"No I'm the one who should be sorry! We should've waited for both you instead of just..."

"It doesn't matter!" Anger cut in. "So did you guys talk it out or what?!"

"We're going to help you change back in to one Pacifica!" announced Dipper.

"And by 'we' you mean yourself, right? I bet you do! You're a smart boy. So smart..." Affection winked at him.

Mabel looked at Affection, then at Dipper, then back at Affection. "Wait...she..."

"Mabel!" Dipper warned.

"And you..."

"Not again!"

"EEEEK! Yes! I call bridesmaid!" Mabel cheered.

"I call bride!" Affection cheered.

"This isn't looking good." Dipper noted.

"FOCUS PEOPLE!" Anger roared. "Please continue Dipper."

_"Huh. I got a 'please' out of that one."_ Dipper tipped his hat to her in which she blushed in response. "Anyways, I'm going to try to get you back in to one Pacifica. Problem is since I don't know how long that is going to take you're going to have to stay in the Shack with me and Mabel. Soos has a pretty large break room we can probably convince him to let you borrow. So, any questions?"

Happy raised her hand.

"Yes. Happy, you have a question?"

"Yes. I like your hat."

"That...is not a question."

"Hey!" snapped Affection. "I like his hat even more! I liked his hat before you even noticed it!"

"Shut up! We are ALL the SAME Pacifica! We all like his hat exactly the SAME amount!" thundered Anger.

"Oh boy." deadpanned Dipper. "This is going to be a tough one."


	3. Chapter 3

Ugh! These chapters! I swear this wasn't how I wrote them. Start the fic.

4

3

2

Since then Dipper had a pretty rough day with the five Pacificas, by which one would mean he had to play 'Hide The Pacifica From Grunkle Stan'. He had a couple of close calls, including one where Affection tried to pull him in to the closet with her he was hiding her in, but thankfully he was able to pull it off with help from Mabel.

Time had past and Dipper still hadn't found anything in the journal to help the Pacificas. He chewed on his pen in thought as he continued to flip through the book. "There has to be something in here that can help..."

"Um...Dipper?"

Dipper jumped at the sound of the very meek voice asking for attention. He put his book down to see Remorse staring up at him with puppy dog like eyes.

"Oh it's just you Remorse. You scared me."

"I'm sorry!"

"Forget about it, you probably saved me from popping another pen. Do you need something?"

"Um the others were talking about ordering out for pizza. We were wondering if you wanted any toppings?"

Dipper clicked his pen repeatedly in thought. "Cheese and peperoni always worked just fine for me."

"Okay then..." Remorse brushed some hair behind her ear. "Cheese and peperoni it is."

"Wait, Remorse..."

Remorse froze in her tracks.

"Did the others make you come up here to ask me? I'd hate to think they'd bully you in to something you weren't comfortable with."

Remorse turned to him to reveal her blushing face. "OOh no. I'm sorry, you see we all drew straws. I'm sorry but I won."

Dipper rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh well that's different then."

"Yeah..." Remorse suddenly turned around and ran out of the room sputtering "I'msorrybutIshouldreallyinformtheothersBYE!"

As Dipper watched her go the gears in his head couldn't help but process some new information. "Wow! Pacifica can actually be...shy."

As soon as Dipper reached the bottom of the stairs he heard a group scream coming from the kitchen. Running in to the kitchen he found the five blondes cowering together in a huddle in the corner.

"What is it? What's going on?!"

"A RAT!" Fear screamed.

"And it couldn't just be any ordinary rat, OH NO THAT'D BE TOO NICE!" shouted Anger.

"It's some kind of SUPER RAT! Dipper make everything better, PLEASE!" sobbed Affection.

"Dipper, you can save us right?! You're good at that!" panicked Happy.

"I'm sorry, Dipper! But do you think you could get rid of the Super Rat?!" begged Remorse.

Said 'Super Rat' was actually an Opossum, it did seem quite vicious though. It hissed at the cornered girls which caused them to scream again.

Dipper actually let out a sigh of relief, he was imagining it to be something so much worse. He walked over to the kitchen closet and started digging through it for a broom, the 'Super Rat' didn't even seem to notice him.

One hit from the push broom was all it took to get it's attention. "Come on, move it along."

It hissed at him only to get baps from Dipper. "Hiss all you like but you know this isn't where you wanna be."

A couple of more hits from the broom chased the vermin right out of the house. It stopped only once to hiss at Dipper before running in to the woods.

"And don't come back! Everything alright now girls? Just so you know, that wasn't really a rat. It was an-ACK!"

Dipper got cut off by a flying Pacifica tackle hug, but unlike last time it didn't come from Affection, this one came from Fear.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I was so scared!"

The awkwardness of the hug just seemed to evaporate after Fear told him this. However, before he could comfort her on this, the awkwardness flooded back in with a different voice.

"Hey!" Affection snapped. "If anyone is supposed to give him hugs like that, it's me!"

"We're all the same Pacifica, deary." chimed Happy.

"That's besides the point! She isn't even hugging him properly, it's supposed to be done like this!" Affection's tackle hug, unlike last time, seemed more like a body slam this time.

"OOF!" was the only sound of protest Dipper could make as the wind got knocked out of him. However, he couldn't really pay it that much attention since Affection was cuddling him again.

"I'm sorry!" Remorse cut in. "But I need to hug him too!"

"Wait! No-OOF!"

"GROUP HUG!" cheered Happy.

"Oh come o-OOF!"

"What am I?! Chopped liver?!"

"Et tu Anger? OOF!"

Dipper was stuck in a mass of blonde cuddling terror, which was of course a perfect time for Mabel to come back.

"I'm back from the video stor...whoa! What happened here?"

"Mabel, help me!"

"Dipper?! Are you in there?!"

Dipper managed to shoot his arm up and out from the globs of Pacifica.

"I swear..." Mabel walked in to the kitchen. "I leave the house for half an hour and they swarm on you!"

Dipper saw a bright flash followed by the sounds of Mabel saying "Scrapbook-ortunity!"

"MABEL! You're not helping!"

"Sorry Dipping-sauce!" Mabel reached down and pulled Dipper out and away from the protesting Pacificas.

"Alright everyone! I got our movie so in the living room, screening time starts in five minutes!"

The Pacificas seemed almost reluctant to do so until Dipper uttered a single word. "Please?"

This was all it took to get them to agree and walk peacefully in to the next room. Well, almost all of them...

"Affection! Give me back my hat!" snapped Dipper.

"It's my hat now! If you want it back you'll have to come get it!"

"Don't think I won't!"

"Promises! Promises!"

Dipper made several grabs for it but Affection always made sure to keep it out of his reach. When it was almost within reach, Dipper accidentally slipped and pushed her. Fumbling backwards Affection flailed her arms about wildly in a desperate attempt for balance, she thought for sure she was in for a rough landing...but it never came. She opened her eyes to see Dipper staring back at her, he was holding her with both hands, his arms holding her at an angle.

For a change Affection blushed like all the others normally did...but it didn't last. She brought her hand up to Dipper's cheek and caressed it.

"My, Dipper. Who knew you were so good at...dipping."

Whatever blush Dipper had on his face had given way to the terrible pun once again using his name. "Sigh. Your welcome."

"Scrapbook-ortunity!" someone cried. There was another bright flash which blinded Dipper; but to avoid dropping Affection he held her closer which made her all the more happy.

Now back on her feet, Affection put Dipper's hat back on his head. "Here, you earned this." she said with a wink.

"Dipper!" Mabel cried. "Get in here, you're missing the movie!"

He adjusted his hat and followed Affection in to the living room.

"What movie did you get anyways?" asked Dipper.

"Just something everyone with enjoy..."

Dipper rolled his eyes, if it was about those high school boys again he was going back to the journal.

"Bruce Lee vs the Wolfman!"

"Wow!" Dipper was impressed. "I've always wanted to see this one! Good job, Mabel!"

"Actually, I've always wanted to see this too so it was my suggestion!" added Happy.

Dipper sat down on the floor next to Mabel who handed him a slice of pizza.

"When did pizza get here?"

"While you were doing the tango with Affection."

"I was not..." before Dipper could finish, Affection laid her head on his lap and continued to watch the movie. "Sigh. It's futile to try and fight this, isn't it?"

"Afraid so, bro bro."

"Your fangs will be no match for my fist!" declared the tv. "AAAAAAAAGH! YOU ARE EATING MY HAND A LOT!"

"EEEEEK!" Fear screamed as she leaped on to Dipper's body.

The boy blushed but his eyes also became half lidded. "This whole adventure is going to limit my mobility, isn't it?"

"...Your warm Dipper." commented Fear.


	4. Chapter 4

Again! No idea what happened with this chapter! Sorry again. Start the fic.

4

3

2

The movie eventually ended and the twelve year olds were struggling to keep their eyes open. Some more than others, the doppleganger blondes were already out like a light. Mabel groggily turned off the tv.

"Come on Dipper, time to get up. I can't carry even one on my own and neither can you."

"I can not."

"What? Why not?"

"Affection, the one asleep on my lap? See how her head hasn't moved since we started watching the movie? Yeah...I can't feel my legs anymore."

"Well why didn't you try moving her?!"

"I did but her grip is stronger than you'd think."

To test this theory Mabel lifted Affection's head off of Dipper's lap only to move in to a position where she was hugging his leg.

"You see what I mean?"

"Yes indeed." Mabel rubbed her chin with her 'serious' face. "Hmmm. Oh wait! I got it!"

She took Dipper's hat and waved it in front of Affection. She made an almost conscious grab for it, but Mabel made sure to keep it out of her grasp until she was far enough away from Dipper. Affection made a couple more midair grabs for it before Mabel let her have. Content with her capture of the hat she quickly curled up on the ground.

Dipper rubbed his legs to get the blood flowing again. "Gimme a second here, Mabel."

"How about I give you this?!" Mabel dropped Dipper's journal right on his legs.

"OW! My j-journal? Mabel, how did you...?"

"You forgot it in our room when Remorse went to go get you. For someone who always plays it safe, that was pretty careless."

Dipper rubbed his leg some more as he put his journal back in to his vest pocket. "I had no idea!"

"Brood on it later, Bro Bro. The sofa in Soos' break room is also a pull out bed, it's folded out and waiting for us."

"And you think that'll fit five Pacificas?"

"It looks like it will fit'em all. We should probably start with Affection."

Dipper rubbed his chin in thought, he couldn't grab her by the arms since they were holding his hat like a teddy bear. Improvising, he was able to pick her up by her shoulders while keeping her head stable with his arms. "Okay, I got this end!" grunted Dipper.

"I got her feet!" announced Mabel.

The move went flawlessly, which was a surprise, the sofa bed was even unfolded waiting for them. Soos, who was being a great sport about the whole situation, even managed to get five pillows for them. They managed to put her in the middle of the sofa, which she must have enjoyed since her smile only got bigger.

Next was Anger, both Pines were a little hesitant about it but Enraged Pacifica seemed to put up little if no fuss about it.

When they started to move Anger she started to murmur in her sleep. "I'm sorry Dipper..." she squirmed a little bit in their grasp. "I can't think of a new insult for you beside Dipstick..."

Dipper deadpanned. "That's okay," he said with a sigh of defeat. "You can have all the time in the world."

They placed her on top of the sofa bed next to Affection, she seemed to enjoy the softer surface. She smiled as she snuggled her pillow. "You're the best..."

They were about to leave when a sudden noise caught their attention.

"ZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzz..."

It was coming from Affection.

"Heh. Heh. She's a snorer?" Dipper chuckled.

"Who'da thunk?"

"It's actually kind of cute."

Mabel gasped sharply as she looked at Dipper starry eyed.

"Uh-oh."

Before Mabel could let out a high pitch squeal Dipper covered her mouth with his hand. "Mabel, I'm sure you're ready to go complete fangirl on me and scream to the heavens about how excited you are for me...but it's going to have to wait until morning. The girls need to sleep and so do we."

Dipper took his hand away and Mabel gave him an angry pout, crossing her arms. "Spoil sport!"

Moving back to the room they found Happy to be a complete mess.

"Why is this one cheese covered?" inquired Dipper.

"I think this was actually Pacifica's first time with pizza."

"Then why aren't the other ones coated in cheese?"

"Look!" Mabel pointed to a pizza box next to Pacifica's head. "She must have rolled over it in her sleep."

"We should put her at the end then."

"With Anger?! She'll get messy too and then in the morning..."

"Mabel, she's going to be mad no matter what we do. It's her thing."

Mabel couldn't argue with that logic. Unlike the other two, Happy had no problems being carried to sofa bed. They put her on the left end and noticed her smile hadn't changed one way or the other.

"Okay, who should be next? Fear or Remorse?"

"Fear, no doubt." concluded Dipper. "She's always so jumpy that she'll probably fall out of bed if we put her at the end. Plus being surrounded by the others might help her sleep better."

"Awww, you're putting some thought in to it!"

"Stop it!"

Carrying Fear was everything Dipper feared it would be. She was 'twitchy', to put it lightly, and it made carrying her very difficult. Dipper was afraid she would wake at any moment but they managed to get her to the bed okay.

Now all that was left was Remorse. She wasn't exactly a 'problem' either, except for the fact that even in her sleep she kept apologizing.

"Yeesh! Even in her sleep she can't stop saying 'sorry'." Dipper commented.

"I'm...mummum sorry..."

"Forget about it." Dipper deadpanned.

Placing her on the right end of the bed the Mystery Twins wiped the sweat from their brows.

"Finally, it's our turn." Dipper yawned.

"Gonna be sleeping good tonight." Mabel stretched.

Mabel was already out the door but Dipper hung back. Looking at the five Pacificas, Dipper couldn't help but feel like something was missing. Dipper snapped his fingers, signifying that he'd figure it out!

He left the room and in a moment later came back with one of the spare quilts from the attic. He threw it in to the air so it could unfold as it gently floated down on the five blondes. They all seemed to murmur in comfort at the new element given to them.

"Good night, Pacifica."


	5. Chapter 5

I wanted the Fifth chapter of Dipper's Five Shades of Pacifica to be a special one. I feel as though I have successfully accomplished that. Start the fic.

4

3

2

The next morning Mabel woke up to the sun caressing her face. She sat up only to find Dipper fully clothed chewing on a pen in thought, however, unlike the other times when he did this to figure something out, this time he wasn't staring at his conspiracy wall. Instead he had a map of Gravity Falls pinned up on the wall next to the door.

"Dipper? Are you okay? If you keep chewing on that pen it's going to expl..."

*POP*

"ode..."

As Dipper put away his destroyed pen in the box of other broken 'thinking pens' Mabel gave the map a second once over and realized it wasn't a map of Gravity Falls but of the woods which surrounded the town.

"Where did you even get this map?"

"I made it." Dipper said drying his mouth with a wash cloth. "From all the times I've gone in and out of those woods I figured it would be a good idea to make one in case I ever get lost. I'm using it to try and figure out where Pacifica's gypsy woman is."

"Huh? I thought for sure you'd be looking through the journal for the answer."

"Except I've already gone through the journal, twice. Once regular, and a second time with the ultraviolet. Whatever this woman gave her, there's nothing about it in the journal. I've got nothing to work with except for the fact that Pacifica met her in the woods, I figured that maybe if I could just figure out where, then I could find her and maybe get some kind of antidote!"

"Do you think you can do it?"

"Maybe...I would need time to think and I can't get distracted by the girls either."

"Don't worry Dippingsauce! Happy's going to need a shower after last night and I can run interference with the others by introducing them to Waddles!"

Dipper went back to staring at his map, chewing on a new pen. "Sounds good..."

"Who knows," Mabel started down the stairs. "I might even be able to talk Affection in to giving you your hat back."

Dipper gasped. "My hat!" He was so focused on tracking the gypsy's whereabouts he completely forgot about taking back his hat from the sleeping Affection. The same hat which hid the birthmark on his forehead.

"I can't let her...them...WHATEVER! I can't let Pacifica see my birthmark!"

Dipper ran to the door and quickly closed it, thinking for a moment he decided to lock it. He looked around the room, trying to identify anything he could use to cover his forehead, the closest thing he could spot was a pillow case and that would never do.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. The door was locked, at the moment that was all he needed. He could focus on finding the gypsy woman now, he could worry about Pacifica discovering his secret later.

Staring at the map, Dipper figured out Pacifica's most likely walkway from her mansion to the Mystery Shack.

"Let's see...if her mansion is up here, and the Mystery Shack is down here," Dipper used his pen to draw on the map; circles and arrows were added to help him keep his train of thought. "then in order to avoid the gnomes all five of them would have to go this way...but she said it happened during the night and we met them this morning, so given the amount of time..."

Dipper was just seconds away from figuring out where Pacifica drank the potion, he could feel it. A sudden knock on the door scared Dipper out of his thoughts.

"Dipper? It's me Affection. We're having breakfast and Mabel wants us to drink this liquid that has 'plastic dinosaurs' in it and..."

"Affection, Mabel said we aren't supposed to be up here! I'm sorry, but she did."

"Oh pish posh, Remorse. This is Dipper, he doesn't mind do ya stud?"

Dipper heard the door handle jiggle and he swallowed a lump in his throat.

"He locked the door...why did you lock the door?"

"I'm sorry, but Mabel did say he was going to be busy helping us today."

"So he locks us out?! No way! Come on, Dipper! Open the door! You know you want tooooooo... "

Affection's flirtations at the end sent a chill through down his spine.

"What's going on up here?!" a third voice roared.

"I'm sorry, but Dipper's locked the door and he won't tell us why!"

"Don't lock the door Dipper..." Affection's sweet voice managed to touch Dipper's heart.

"YOU LOCKIN DOORS, DIPPER?!" *SLAM* "YOU LOCKIN DOORS?!" while Anger's voice put fear in his heart.

"Whaaahaaa haaa!" sobbed a new voice. "Why did you leave me all alone?!"

"Alone?! Don't be stupid! I left you there with Happy and Mabel!"

"But Gruncle Stan showed up and I had to leave! I went to hide in the next room and nobody was there to hide with me!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Oh for the love of..."

Dipper winced at the sound of Anger slapping her own forehead. Their bickering was going to buy Dipper time but sooner or later they were going to get in.

He hated to do it, but he was going to have to go with Plan B. Plan A was obviously trying to locate where the gypsy woman's wagon was, but the five must have been too much for Mabel to keep an eye on. However, plans or not, there was something he had to do first! Something he was just going to have to settle for.

"DIPPER! I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T UNLOCK THIS DOOR..."

"I'm sorry! But maybe you should keep it down or else their Grunkle Stan will hear you and..."

Before Remorse could continue the sound of the door unlocking caught their attention. The door opened to reveal Dipper standing before them with determination and the journal under his arm...and wearing a headband he made from a torn pillow sheet.

"I'm sorry, but is that headband made from a pillow sheet?"

"Who cares?! It's Dipper with a headband! How sweet is that?!" Affection gushed.

"Doesn't matter!" Anger cut in. "What's the big deal in locking us out?!"

"I was TRYING to work! You know, to help you? Remember?!"

"Oh..." the Enraged Pacifica voice got uncharacteristically quiet. "I see...um..."

Anger grabbed Remorse and quickly put her in front of her. "I'm sorry!" Remorse said quickly only for Anger to put her back where she was standing.

"Gotta ask Dipper..." Affection batter her eyelashes at him. "What's with the macho headband?"

"Pack your bags ladies...we're going to town!"

* * *

Soos was able to give them all a ride in to town with his pick up truck, which they were thankful for since there was no way they could all fit in to the golf cart.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay and help, Soos?" Dipper asked.

"Sorry, dude; but without you and Mabel in the Shack, Stan is going to need my help with the attractions. Not that you need my help anyways, you got five blondes chasing after you!"

"Ha ha! Cut it out man! You know it isn't like that!" Dipper laughed with a blush.

"Yoo hoo! Dipper!" Affection waved at him from the group.

"Might be that way with one of them!"

Dipper blushed again. "Yeah...well, you know."

Soos pointed a thumbs up at him and drove off.

Dipper walked over to the five Pacificas and Mabel who were awaiting instructions.

"Okay girls, we're going with plan B. I couldn't finish plan A since I couldn't work uninterrupted..."

"I'm sorry!" Remorse blurted.

"It's fine." Dipper rolled his eyes. "Plan B is to search the town questioning the locals about the gypsy woman, living alone or not she would have had to pass through town at some point to stock up on supplies. We're going to split up in five different directions, this way not two Pacificas will be together, I'm sorry but I just don't think the townsfolk are ready for multiple incarnations of the same person."

"Dipper, are you sure splitting them up is a good idea?"

"Well gee Mabel, maybe we wouldn't have to be doing this in the first place if SOMEONE was better at keeping an eye on them."

"Um...Um..." Mabel darted her head around to look for an excuse and ultimately held Remorse up as some sort of human shield.

"I'm sorry!" Remorse apologized again.

"Mabel, no! The others can get away with using Remorse as an apology because they're all part of the same person but you don't have that luxury!"

Mabel sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, Dipper. They were all just supposed to hide in the living room but they went for the stairs to hide with you instead."

Dipper shook his head, no matter how hard he tried he could never stay mad at his sister. "It's alright, Mabel. There was no way you could control that situation. Now back to business!" He handed each girl a piece of paper. "I've charted out the town in to five different sectors. Ask around and see what information you can find, if things get hairy don't hesitate to get out of there. We'll all meet back here in an hour."

"Mabel!" Happy bounced on her feet. "Do you want to go investigate my sector with me?"

"Yours the one with candy store?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Try and stop me!"

As Happy and Mabel ran off, three more of the girls split off in different directions.

"Maybe this could actually work after all."

"I think you can make anything work." a voice whispered in his ear.

Dipper jumped only to find Affection giggling behind him.

"Affection, what are you still doing here?! You were supposed to be searching the town, remember?"

"But I am! Look, see? The chart you gave me was for this part of town right here."

Dipper slapped his forehead and then pinched the bridge of his nose. "Darn it! I must have gotten yours mixed up with Happy."

"Wait, you mean the one with the candy store?"

She was staring at him pretty intensely so he took a step back out of caution. "Um...yes?"

"So in other words, you were trying to give me candy?"

"Oh for the love of...Sigh. Fine! Yes! I wanted you to have candy, okay?"

"I knew you liked me!" she smiled coyly at him. "But I'd still like to know what is up with the headband."

"Well since you never gave me back my hat..."

"Oops. I think I left it back at the shack."

Dipper facepalmed. "Terrific! Just terrific!"

"So you don't get your hat and you go with a makeshift headband instead? Why is this important to you? Are you trying to hide something under those bangs?"

Affection started to reach for his headband. Dipper was sweating bullets, he had to think fast!

What Affection felt next was not the headband, not only did it lack the soft fabricy feel she expected but it was now in between her fingers.

"HANDHOLDING!" Dipper screamed in a panic.

"Huh?"

"We're holding hands now! See? So there is no reason to try and remove my headband or check under my bangs!"

Affection stared down at her hand, it was interlocked with Dipper's, fingers laced.

"OMG you're right!" Affection danced in place out of excitement.

"Oh boy, this is going to be a long day."

"Come on! Let's get to work!" Affection raced off with Dipper still attached making him yelp in surprise.

* * *

Happy and Mabel came out of the candy store carrying two grocery bags full of candy.

"Credit cards are amazing!" Mabel cheered.

"Yeah, pity the owner didn't know anything. Oh well, at least he made a bunch of money!"

Mabel and Happy sat down on a bus bench and started to eat.

"Hey Mabel?"

Mabel's mouth was currently full of gummy worms but she turned to Happy none the less.

"Are you sure you're okay? You know, with me liking your brother?"

Mabel choked down her gummies and smiled. "Duh! My Bro Bro needs a good girl in his life like you!"

"He's really great...but Affection has been trying to turn his head since we came to you guys for help, and she doesn't seem to be making a lot of progress..."

Happy's permanent smile seemed to disappear as she thought about it.

_"Wow. She's actually kind of insecure."_ Mabel noted.

"Hey, where's that Happy smile? He's just worried about you that's all. He feels like he can't afford to get distracted if he wants to help you."

"Really?" Happy gave a small smile.

"Really really!"

"YAY! Friend hug!"

The two shared a hug and it was nice.

_'She just needs someone to believe in her.' _Mabel concluded. "You know what will really get Dipper's attention? A new accessory!"

"Shopping?! Now you're talking my language!"

"Come on then! Let's get you hooked up!" Mabel ran off from the bench and entered a crafts store.

"What the...? Mabel that's a crafts store! There's no clothes in there to...oh well, maybe she'll surprise me."

* * *

Remorse went inside the Greasy Diner, there didn't seem to be anyone inside, or at least that's what she thought. She seemed to had failed to noticed the 'closed' sign on the door before entering.

"Come on you stupid pies! Spin!"

Lazy Susan, the proprietor of said diner, was busy trying to fix her spinning pie display the way she usually tries to fix it, by pounding her fist on the top of the machine.

"I'm sorry!" Remorse caught Lazy Susan's attention. "But I was just wondering if..."

"Pacifica Northwest?" Lazy Susan lifted the eye lid on her lazy eye to look at the twelve year old with both eyes. "In MY diner?"

"I'm sorry! I just need to a..."

"Nothing to be sorry about! Take a booth and I'll bring you some pie! For you!"

Before she could protest, Lazy Susan started to move to the kitchen so Remorse did as she was told.

"Um...I..."

"And what kind of pie would like? Apple or cherry?"

"Well I guess I would prefer cherry but..."

"Cherry it is!"

Remorse rubbed her hands nervously and sat in a booth. Well the cleanest booth she could find anyways, the building's interior seemed to live up to the name. She looked around, it seemed to be unusually vacant, from what she understood it was actually a pretty popular place with the townsfolk. She couldn't help but feel a little vulnerable...and exposed.

Just as she started to shrink in her seat, a plate with a slice of cherry pie was placed in front of her.

"A slice of cherry pie! On the house! For you!" Lazy Susan smiled down at her as she handed her a fork.

"Well...thank you Ma'am. I'm sorry, but why are you being so nice to me?"

"Honey, I can tell by looking at you that you're feeling a little down in the dumps. I tried the whole covering-half-your-face-with-your-hair thing myself back in my younger days. I was feeling pretty blue about my lazy eyelid at the time. But if there's one thing I know that can chase away the frownies it's pie."

"Um...thank you." Remorse said quietly.

She idly poked her food with her fork.

"Gee I guess pie just isn't enough, is it? Tell Lazy Susan what's wrong."

"I don't know if you know this or not...but there have been times when I wasn't a very nice person. I feel bad about the things I did, but I don't know if I can make amends for those things. I mean...what if it's already too late and..."

_'Sheesh! This kid has a lot of anxiety for a twelve year old.'_ thought Lazy Susan.

"Well it sounds to me like you're already making a great start."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, you feel bad about the things you've done and that's always the first step to setting things right."

Remorse brushed some of her hair aside. "Really?"

"Really! Now how about you try some of that pie?"

Remorse took a bite of the pie and gave a small but honest smile.

"It's good!"

* * *

Fear was walking around town, she tried to ask the people like Dipper wanted but every time she tried she ultimately chickened out.

"Oh why did Dipper have to split us up? I don't even have the others to hide behind."

It was when she was walking past a junkyard that she spotted Old Man McGucket. He seemed to be staring down at some kind of stone age laptop.

"I don't get it! According to this we should all be dead by now! It as if some unknown force decided to completely nullify the danger for the sake of fictional works!" He then looked directly above him and shook his fist at the sky. "QUIT WRITING STORIES ABOUT ME!"

His sudden outburst made Fear squeak out of...well fear.

He turned to her by the sudden noise and she flinched.

"Well howdy, what can I do fer ya?"

"Um...I..." she started to shy away but McGucket wasn't going to have any of that.

"Aw shoot! Don't be shy..." he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her in to the junkyard. "Now what didja stop by fer?"

"Um...well...I'm supposed to ask you if you've seen an old gypsy woman..."

"Nope! Is she single?"

"Uh I don't really kn..."

"Because I'm not! Say hello to the misses."

He held up a raccoon which instinctively hissed in Fear's face.

"Eeeeek!" Fear screamed and ran off to hide behind some garbage.

Fear thought she would be safe there but the raccoon seemed to follow her.

"Hissssssss!"

"EEEEEEEEEK!" Fear ran from her hiding spot only for the raccoon to chase after her. "WHY IS THIS A THING?!"

"Oh dear..." McGucket watched as his raccoon wife chased a twelve year old little girl around in a circle. "Must be that time of the month for raccoons again...over here child!"

Fear dashed over to him and quickly hid behind him, but she couldn't fool the raccoon. It sat on it's haunches waiting for either McGucket to move out of the way or for Fear to make a run for it.

"MAKE HER GO AWAY!"

"I'm sorry child, but I can't! My raccoon wife hardly ever listens to me, but when situations like a this do come up that's when I bring out Mr. Sparky!"

"Mr. Sparky?"

From out of his pocket, Old Man McGucket pulled a cattle prodder and gave it to Fear.

"A couple pokes and she'll get runnin'."

Fear stared at the cattle prodder in her hands then at the raccoon showing it's surprisingly sharp fangs.

"I-I-I-I can't! I'm too scared! You do it!"

"I'm sorry Blondesy, but it won't work if I do it! The only way she'll stop chasing someone is if they poke her with the electric cattle prodder."

"But...But she's gonna bite me and...I'm afraid!"

"You got the cattle prodder, you're the one who's armed. If anyone should be afraid it's my raccoon wife."

"I..."

"You just have to have believe in yourself."

Fear bit the bottom of her lip, she would have liked nothing better than to run away and yet her body was moving out from behind McGucket and towards the raccoon.

The raccoon did try to bite her just like she was afraid it was going to but it never even reached her. A simple poke from the cattle prodder stopped it in it's tracks, it looked up at her from the ground waiting to see what she would do next. Instead of giving the raccoon another zap she poked the ground in front of it making the vermin run away.

"And you'd better not try it again!" turning to Old Man McGucket she showed him something she hadn't been wearing since this whole ordeal started. A smile. "Thank you, Mr. McGucket."

"Aw shucks, kid. All I did was give you a tool. The only thing you really needed was confidence. Y'all can keep that cattle prodder as a gift."

Fear's smile got bigger as she clutched the electrical device.

* * *

"FOR THE LAST TIME, PUNK!" Enraged Pacifica held a blonde boy by the scruff of his shirt. "HAVE YOU OR HAVE YOU NOT SEEN AN OLD GYPSY WOMAN?!"

The pony tailed boy she was holding only answered in sobs.

"You'd better answer me..." in her other hand were two puppets, one a bee and the other which just had a book for a head. "Or else the puppets get it!" she moved her hand down to the storm drain, loosening her grip.

"I haven't!" he cried. "I haven't seen *sob* any gypsies at all!"

Anger tossed him on the ground, carelessly throwing his puppets on top of him. "Beat it! I see you again and I'll make you eat those puppets!"

He picked up his hand puppets and ran off crying.

"Pathetic!" Anger said. "And to think, before the party I used to think I knew what a loser was. I know so much better now."

Looking across the street, Anger saw a newspaper vendor. On the front page was a picture of Dipper fending off a giant vampire bat with a taser.

"Like how Dipper Pines turned out to be some kind of hero. No loser there at all. Now let's see, who else can I intimida-err I mean interrogate?"

Looking around, Anger realized she was the only one on the street. It was very quiet. She didn't like it.

"Maybe I should have had one of the others come with me...I don't like being...alone."

Her head drifted back to the vendor, looking at Dipper's picture again she smiled.

"Dipper doesn't make me feel alone. I should like probably hug him or something next time I see him...Or I could just punch him in the arm. Yeah, that sounds like the better option to me. That's what I'll do."

* * *

Affection was still holding Dipper's hand and she couldn't be happier about it. Dipper on the other hand, no pun intended, had tried several times to retrieve his hand from his admirer only to have each attempt fail. He had to admit, it wasn't so bad, but her grip was sweatier than said girl would ever admit to him or herself.

"Dipper?" the sound of Wendy's voice made Dipper jump. "Whoa dude! Is that Pacifica?"

"Oh no! Wendy! I can't let her se...oh who am I kidding? Hi Wendy!"

It was true, he still thought Wendy was an amazing woman but whatever feelings he may have had for her, they were starting to form in to mere friendship. Walking over to the red headed lumberjack's daughter, he couldn't help but notice that Affection seemed a little nervous.

"It is, isn't it?!" Wendy shifted a little on the park bench she was sitting on. "You're holding hands with Pacifica Northwest!"

"Well she is and she isn't. Long story short she's a part of Pacifica."

"Which part?"

"Um...well..."

"Hi my name is Affection! I'm made up of Pacifica's feelings for Dipper."

Wendy bursted out laughing. "Wow! Didn't think she would like you THAT much!"

"Yes. Yes. It's very funny. Listen, have you seen an old gypsy woman in town? She's the cause of all this."

"Sorry Dipper, the only old person I usually associate with is Stan."

"Sigh. It was a long shot anyways." out of the corner of Dipper's eye he saw the only two police officers he knew in this town, Blubs and Durland. "Girls, I'm go ask those two if they've seen anything. Wendy, can I trust you to keep an eye on Affection for me?"

"Sure thing."

"Thanks."

Dipper slipped out of her grasp and made a run for it, much to Affection's surprise.

"Hey! How did you...?"

"Your sweaty hand made it easier!" he called back as he ran.

Wendy wasn't sure how the little girl was going to react but she never expected the blonde to sigh in content.

"Isn't he wonderful?"

"Yeah..." Wendy agreed as Affection started to pace around the bench. "I'm just glad he's finally starting to get over that crush he had on me."

Affection froze in mid-step. "Wait! His WHAT?!"

* * *

"Well Mabel..." Happy started. "I have to admit, when you started talking about accessorizing and then ran in to a crafts store I thought you were crazy..." She looked at her new red hair bow in the mirror. "But this red bow really does make me feel like I stand out."

"When it comes to my brother, less is more. He's unimpressed with fancy flashy stuff, you need to get his attention with normal down to Earth stuff...might need more glitter."

Happy brought her hands to her hips as she smiled at Mabel. "Mabel, you are like the perfect wing-woman!"

"What can I say? My brother needs a girl who sees him for who he is and you have the Mabel stamp of approval!"

Mabel took a glittery sticker which said "approved" on it and stuck it to Happy's forehead. Happy could only smile at the gesture.

* * *

Affection was sitting on the bench next to Wendy nodding at what she was saying. "Okay, right, I got that...but how do I know if and when he is crushing on me?"

"Well with me he would laugh really loudly then say something under his breath which he only thought I couldn't hear."

"So if I can get him to do that with me then I'll know that's when he's crushing on me back?"

"Who can say? It might be different with you. You just go with your gut and wing it."

Affection stared at her lap, hanging her head in deep thought.

"Hmmm...Okay. What about his headband though? Wanna explain that?"

"Yeah, I don't know what he's thinking with that. Usually he just uses his hat to hide that embarrassing birthmark of his."

"Birthmark?!"

"Oops..."

"That must be what he's hiding under those bangs!"

"You didn't hear that from me! I am completely innocent!"

Affection was about to run off to find Dipper when something in the trash caught her eye. Normally she wouldn't even notice something that was in something as gross as a trash bin, but she had seen something in there before. Grabbing the piece of paper she did a double take on what was on it.

"Wendy this is a picture of the wagon for the exact gypsy woman we're looking for!"

"No way, really?"

"Yeah!" Affection took another look at the paper. "I don't believe it! I've got to go tell Dipper about this!"

Dipper sighed as he made his way back to the girls, Blubs and Durland turned out to be another dead end.

"Dipper!" Affection called. "I found her!"

"What?! Are you serious?! Where is she?!"

"Well according to this flyer, she's actually a part of a traveling circus. Gives fortunes apparently, even has a map to where they are."

"Affection, this is amazing! You did it!" Dipper cheered as he threw his arms around her in a hug.

She gladly returned the hug but when he felt like it lasted long he tried to break the hug only to find her still holding on tight.

"Uh-Oh."

"You know, for a boy so smart you didn't really think this move through."


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, let's hope the fiascos with the last few chapters never happens again. start the fic.

4

3

2

Dipper managed to get back to the meeting spot even though Affection still hadn't technically let go of him. She settled for hugging his arm as they walked just so they wouldn't be late.

Arriving at the meeting place, Dipper was relieved to find the four other Pacificas and Mabel waiting for him. He was about to announce the flyer Affection found when out of nowhere Anger punched him in the arm.

"OW! What was that for?!"

"Because!" Anger flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Because what?!" snapped Dipper.

"Just because!" Anger snapped back.

Dipper sent her a confused glare before turning to the others. "Affection found some very useful information, how did the rest of you fair."

While the others averted their gaze from him, Fear held up her new present. "I have a cattle prodder now!"

"Um...okay. Well don't feel too bad, thanks to Affection we know where the gypsy woman is. Now we just need to get back to the Shack so Soos can drop you girls off..."

"Hold it! Hold it! Hold it!" Anger cut in. "You're not ditching us! We're going with you!"

"Anger, she's at a circus. I can't afford to lose any of you there, there's too much that could happen."

"We're going with you, and that's the end of the matter!" Anger snapped.

"I..."

*HONK!**HONK!*

Soos pulled up with his truck cutting Dipper off. "Hop in dudes!"

Dipper sighed in frustration as he walked to the front of the truck with Affection still attached to his arm. As he passed the girls something caught his eye.

"Happy? Is that a new bow?"

Happy beamed and gave a little pose. "Why yes, yes it is. Do you like?"

"Actually yeah. It looks good on you."

Happy bounced on her feet and gave Mabel a high five while Affection's grip on Dipper's arm got noticeably tighter. As Mabel ran to the front of the truck, Affection gave Happy a serious stare.

"The bow. I want it!"

"Jealous?" Happy teased.

"Yes!"

"Don't be. We're all parts of the same Pacifica so if he likes it on me then he likes it on you."

This pacified Affection. "Hey, yeah! You're right!"

"Oh boy!" Dipper sighed as he slapped his forehead.

The other Pacificas made their way to the back of the truck but Dipper already found Mabel in the passenger seat.

"Sorry Dippingsauce, but there isn't enough room up here for four of us."

"You're right! Okay Affection, time to let go."

"No!"

"What?!"

"I'm only going to let go when I want to!"

_'Are they getting more uppity?'_ Dipper thought.

"Fine!" fumed Dipper. "We'll ride in the trunk with the others!"

* * *

Dipper sat in the back of the moving truck with the Pacificas with a sour look on his face. Affection was still holding his arm sitting next to him, Anger sat on the other side of him while Fear and Remorse sat in the back with Happy in between them.

"Aw come on Dipper, cheer up!" pleaded Happy.

"All I wanted was to sit in the front!" Dipper grumbled.

"Isn't he cute when he pouts?" giggled Affection.

Anger growled. "I am so sick of that stupid headband!"

Without warning Anger grabbed Dipper's headband and threw it out on to the road before he could protest.

Before Dipper could make accusations against her, Anger declared. "I did you a favor Dipper. It was made of a flippin pillow sheet, you looked ridiculous!" Anger was looking out to where she tossed the headband, feeling a sense of accomplishment.

She was expecting Dipper to say something angry at her but it never came. She looked at him to see why, and it became painfully obvious. Thanks to the speed of the truck, his forehead was fully exposed revealing his birthmark for all to see. The Big Dipper.

"No way." Fear muttered.

"I-I don't believe it." Remorse stuttered.

"That explains a lot." Anger deadpanned.

"The nickname makes sense now." Happy grinned.

"I think it's cute!" Affection squealed.

"Well, let me have it! Bring on your worse ridicule! I've heard it all!"

Anger hit him on the back of the head. "Don't be stupid, Dipstick!"

Dipper rubbed the spot where Anger hit him. "Ow! And what are you talking about?"

"Dipper," Happy chimed. "Making fun of you over something you have no control of is what the old nasty Pacifica would have done."

"We're trying to be better than that, Genius!" Anger sneered.

"I'm sorry if you think Pacifica er we would still do that." Remorse apologized.

Dipper felt a small twinge of guilt in his stomach when she said that.

"It isn't even that bad." Fear added.

"And I will have you know, I like it!" Affection said with finality.

Dipper blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Wow...thanks."

* * *

The trip back to the Shack seemed to take an extra hour to Dipper then it actually was. Maybe it was because there was some tension he felt now between himself and the girls, he couldn't rightly say.

When the truck finally parked at the Shack Dipper let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"Alright, everybody out!" Soos called.

Dipper got out with the rest of the girls but Affection still wasn't letting go of his arm.

"Can I please have my arm back now?"

"Sorry, it belongs to me now." teased Affection.

"MABEL!" Dipper hollered.

Dipper didn't have to wait long for Mabel to answer his summons, only problem was she came with a camera.

"Scrapbook-ortunity!"

*SNAP!*

"Ah! Mabel you really need to do something about that flash!"

"Can I get a copy of that later?" Affection grinned while rubbing the spots out of her eyes.

While Affection was busy trying to cure her temporary blindness Dipper pulled Mabel close to whisper to her.

"Mabel, Affection refuses to let me go! I think the Pacificas might be starting to get unstable or something, I need you to get her off me so I can work!"

"I think I might have just the answer." Mabel whispered back. She pulled out two pictures from her pocket.

"What the...?! Mabel, how long have you had those?!" Dipper whispered harshly.

"Doesn't matter, but what does matter is I'll let you pick which one I should use."

Affection finally got the spots out of her eyes, the only reason she could presume as to why Dipper wasn't also blinded was the he built up a tolerance being Mabel's brother.

"Oh my," Mabel said loudly. "whatever have I found here. It looks like Dipper in a costume!"

"Dipper? In a costume? What kind of costume?" Affection had given Mabel her complete attention, she was even loosening her grip on Dipper's arm.

"Why I do believe it is a wolf costume. A shirtless wolf costume!"

"Shirtless?!" Affection practically screamed. "Let me have it!" Affection made numerous grabs for it with her free arm but Mabel always kept it out of her reach.

"Uh-Uh-Uh! You want it? You have to come and get it!" Mabel taunted before running in to the Mystery Shack's gift shop entrance.

Without a second thought Affection ran off after Mabel leaving Dipper behind.

Dipper nearly fell on his face but was just able to catch himself.

"They ARE getting worse!" Dipper said to himself. "Okay, as of right now, getting to that gypsy woman is my top priority!"

When he tried to adjust his hat to show to the world how serious he was about it he realized it was still in the room the Pacificas were sleeping in.

"Sigh. Right after I get my hat."

* * *

Dipper found his hat lying on the bed waiting for him. He was relieved to get it back, without it he was feeling naked.

Tucking his journal away and adjusting his hat he set out for the exit. With any luck, Soos was outside with the engine running. However, given how the girls were acting recently, he was going to have to take precautions.

One quick detour and he was on his way out...or at least that was how it was supposed to go. Affection was waiting for him on the way out.

"Hiiii Dipper..." Affection said batting her eyelashes at him.

"Oh boy..."

"I just wanted to apologize for being so 'clingy' earlier..."

"I thought 'clingy' was your thing."

"Well, yes but my brand of clinging should be enjoyed..."

"Sigh...You know what? You kind of have a point! I mean when is the next time a girl is going to show me that kind of attention?"

"Wait...what's that supposed to me?" her flirting stare turned to confusion as she tried to understand what he was trying to say.

"Oh come on. I'm a nerd and we both know it."

"So?!"

"So outside of this situation when do you think the next time a girl like you is going to pay me this kind of attention?"

"Excuse me?!"

Dipper took a step back, it looked like she was starting to get offended. "Hey, it's okay. I like who I am, and that's the important thing."

"Other girls can like you for who you are too, you know?!"

"No really. Mabel had this like dating quiz or something. It said I was pretty much undateable."

Affection stomped her foot on the ground. "That isn't true! You are so dateable!"

Dipper took a step back. "But she graded it herself."

"Well there you go! If your SISTER graded you on how dateable you are OF COURSE she is going to say you're undateable!"

"Uh..."

"Listen Mister! I am a girl, and I AM interested in dating you! So don't you dare say that other girls wouldn't be interested in you! You are a good, nice, decent guy; and if any other girl is too blind to see that then the problem isn't YOU it's THEM!"

"Affection, I've never seen this side of you. Are you sure you didn't like swap clothes with Enraged Pacifica?"

Affection took a deep breath and straightened her dress. "Yes, well there are other ways of showing affection besides cuddling you know."

Dipper gave her an impressed grin. "Well, I'd love to talk more about this but I've got to get going."

Dipper quickly ran out the door before Affection could ask him where only to find the other four Pacificas waiting for him. They stood between him and Soos' and the truck, which was running like he was hoping it would.

Anger walked over to him and punched him in the arm again. "Going somewhere Dipper?!"

"OUCH! The same exact spot! Why do you that?!"

"Because!"

"That's what you said last time!" Dipper snapped.

"And it still hasn't sunk in yet, has it?!" Anger snapped back.

"Anger said herself, Dipper. You aren't meeting that gypsy woman without us." Happy said with a smirk.

Affection gave Dipper a wink as she walked past him to join the others.

"I already explained I can't keep track of all of you out there, this isn't like the town where people already knew and respected you, there's just too many things that could happen to any of you! However, I had a feeling all of you might not listen to me, so I took some precautions to even the odds!"

As if on que four other Dippers walked out of the Mystery Shack and stood by Dipper.

"What?!" shouted Anger.

"Impossible!" exclaimed Happy.

"I'm sorry, but how...?" asked Remorse.

"I don't think I like this!" cringed Fear.

"THERE'S FOUR MORE DIPPERS!" Affection screamed in excitement. "FOUR MORE! THIS IS AMAZING, GIRLS!"

"That's right! My Grunkle Stan's photo copier which can copy more than just photos..." Dipper stopped mid-sentence when he noticed the strange looks the girls were giving him. "Hey! Don't ask me how it works! I personally just chalk it up as more Gravity Falls weirdness! So anyways, I used it to clone myself to keep you all here and out of trouble."

"I gotta say I'm impressed, Dipper." Happy admitted. "You really cloned yourself four times just to get a handle on us?"

"Well...four and a half actually." Dipper shamefully admitted. "You see...there was...a paper jam."

A fifth Dipper came out of the Mystery Shack, but unlike the others he was seemed crumbled and disformed.

"NEM NEM NEM NEM NEM NEM NEM NEM NEM NEM*!"

***Translation: "Hello everyone, Second Generation Paper Jam Dipper is here."**


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, a couple of things people. Technically this story is already finished. I'm basically copying and pasting it from DA. I'm posting the chapters like this so I can savor the reviews.

4

3

2

Dipper ran to the truck while his clones charged at the Pacificas, luckily Soos opened the door for him.

Fear, completely forgetting she was still holding a cattle prodder, ran away screaming as a Dipper clone chased after her. "Don't go running in to the woods! It's not safe!"

Another Dipper stood parallel to Happy.

"I know exactly how to distract you long enough for Dipper Classic to get his answers!"

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

The Dipper clone held up both his hands in her direction. "Paddycake?"

Happy gave him an impressed smile. "Darn you're good!"

Affection was chasing after her Dipper clone. "Eh he hahaha ha! SO MANY DIPPERS! SO LITTLE TIME!"

The Dipper clone was making sure to stay just outside of her reach. "This one is probably going to be a problem."

Remorse on the other hand, wasn't even trying to do anything with her Dipper clone. She was just sitting on the ground, holding her knees, crying.

"Oh what's wrong now?"

"*Sniff* Dipper is probably going to cure me!"

"Wasn't that what you wanted?!"

"Yes, but when I'm one Pacifica again..." she choked down another sob. "I'm probably going to remember ALL of this!"

The Dipper clone still felt confused. "So?"

His answer came from behind him as Affection grabbed her Dipper clone from behind, hugging him off of his feet.

"AHAHAHA! I GOT ONE!"

"GUYS HELP ME!"

"Oh..." Remorse's Dipper clone turned back to her. "So when you said 'Remember All', you mean you're even going to remember doing th..."

"I'M GOING TO BE SO EMBARRASSED!"

"That's actually pretty good reasoning..."

Remorse broke down and started crying in to her knees. Her Dipper clone sat down next to her and rubbed her back to comfort her.

Meanwhile Anger had to fend off Paper Jam Dipper from trying to climb her like a tree.

"WHY DO I GET THE SPAZZY ONE?!" Anger shouted.

"NEM NEM NEM NEM NEM NEM NEM NEM*!"

***Translation: It is better this way for Enraged Pacifica.**

* * *

Soos and Dipper arrived at the circus grounds where the gypsy woman was supposed to be. Dipper got out and tipped his hat to the handy man.

"Thanks again for the help, Soos."

"No problem, dude. Just be careful out there, last time I went to a circus I got engaged to the bearded lady...don't tell Melody."

Closing the door Soos drove off to find a parking spot, leaving Dipper to roam the circus grounds. Nothing was quite set up yet and that was the way Dipper wanted it, it would be easier this way to spot a 'wood covered wagon'.

The circus folk set to work barely even acknowledging Dipper, ignoring him for the most part. Which was fine, this was the way Dipper wanted it, a wood covered wagon couldn't be that hard to find.

After a moment he found the chain of wagons which served as the living quarters for the circus folk. He spotted the gypsy woman's wagon almost immediately, it had to be her's, it was the only wood covered wagon in the line up.

He ran up to it and knocked on the door. He let out a breath he hadn't even known he was holding.

The door opened to reveal the same gypsy woman Pacifica had met, she even had a red stain in the same exact spot. Dipper noticed it and took a step back.

"Oh don't worry, kid. That's just ketchup! I was having hot dogs. Now technically we aren't open to the public just yet but..."

"I need you to help me!" Dipper cut in. "You sold a potion to a friend of mine and..."

"You want a potion of your own! Of course!" she cut him off. "I have every kind of potion you can imagine!"

She quick stepped outside and threw a smoke bomb on the ground. When the smoke cleared there was the same turntable she used before.

"Now let's see...what would a scrawny twelve year old little boy want?"

Dipper took the jab of being 'scrawny' a little personally. "Hey!"

The turntable started to spin as she started to search through the bottles. "Let's see...no, no," her third bottle had smoke rising out of turning in to a ghostly face. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHH!" she grabbed the bottle and threw it behind her wagon where it exploded. She stood there panting out of breath before she felt Dipper's stare on her. She turned to him and adjusted her dress. "You don't need to know about that. Now where was I?"

Turning back to the turntable she picked up a green bottle. "Here we are! A potion guaranteed to make you big, strong, and hairy!"

"I'm not here for that! I'm here because there's a problem with a potion you've already sold to my friend."

She shrugged. "Fine. No Lycanthropy for you then." Without a second thought she tossed the bottle over her shoulder. "Now, what seems to be the problem?"

"Your potion didn't work, whatever it was supposed to do it instead split her in to five different versions of herself, each with a different emotion."

"If you're friend is the blonde girl I sold to this week, then it sounds like the potion worked exactly the way it was supposed to."

"What?!"

"Yes! She said she felt overwhelmed with emotional problems so I gave her a potion so she can handle them one a time."

"BY SPLITTING HER IN TO FIVE VERSIONS OF HERSELF?!"

"I'm getting the sense you're not okay with that."

"What is wrong with you?! You can't just split people in to multiple personalities, do you have any idea how much that complicated her life?!"

"From what she told me her life was complicated waaaaaay before I poked my nose in."

Dipper gritted his teeth in anger but didn't press the issue any further. "I. Want. An. Antidote!"

"Ah so we can make a deal. Very well, and how do you wish to pay for it?" she rubbed her hands greedily.

"With cash of course!"

"My favorite source of income!"

Dipper opened up his wallet, but the twelve dollars he had put in there last time were gone. Instead he found a crumbled piece of paper with a crudely drawn picture on it.

"Dear Dipper, I owe you twelve Stan Bucks. Love, Stan." Dipper sighed and buried his face in his palm. "How could I not see this coming?"

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, what is it?" Dipper asked exasperatedly.

"I take it 'cash' will be outside of your price range? Because I also do trades."

"Alright then..." Dipper said giving her his full attention. "What would you like?"

"I want...some of your hair!"

"My...hair? Why?"

"Don't worry about the why!" she snapped.

"Alright fine!" Dipper took a strand of his hair and gave it to her.

"AHA! At last, with this my voodoo spell shall be complete!"

She ran off in to her wagon leaving Dipper all alone. After a moment of silence she gave out a blood curdling scream followed by a huge burst of fire coming out of her wagon. She soon walked out with her face completely singed and a piece of her hair on fire.

"Forget the hair...give me something else..."

"Um...okay. What else do you want?"

Looking him once over, she frowned. He wasn't like the girl who had diamond earrings to spare. "Uhh...your hat."

"My hat?! Why does everybody like my hat so much all of a sudden?! Seriously, there a dime a dozen back at the Mystery Shack!" Dipper covered the hat on his head with his arms protectively.

"Then you won't be missing it will you, kid?"

Dipper sent her a small glare. "I should introduce you to my Grunkle Stan sometime. Something tells me the two of you would hit it off."

"Hmmmmm...interesting counter offer, child."

"Wait...counter offer?"

"This Grunkle Stan, he is around my age, yes?"

"Yeah..." Dipper replied warily.

"And he is...single?"

Dipper's jaw dropped at what she was implying. "Wow!"

"Let's not try to sound too surprised her kid. I'm a very old lady and beggars can't be choosers."

"No, it's just...usually my sister is the one who does the matchmaking. Hm. I wonder what she's up to?"

* * *

Mabel laid on her belly on her bed looking out the attic window. Waddles was by her side as usual, completely ignorant of the events going on. From this window Mabel had a perfect view of the Dipper clones interacting with the Pacificas. She smiled and took out her camera again.

"Looks like yet another scrapbook-ortunity!"

As Mabel took the picture of the collectives down below, they all flinched momentarily blinded by the bright flash.

**"MABEL!"** they all shouted in anger.

"They'll love me for this in the future."

* * *

"So what exactly do you want? Me to put in a good word for you? Have him take you to dinner and a movie? What?"

"I will settle for his number."

Dipper grinned. "Done!" He took the piece of paper from his wallet and wrote down the number to the house. "And in addition, you also get twelve Stan Bucks. Currency obligations with my Grunkle Stan."

She took it from him, gazing at it as if it were some kind of grand prize. "Yes! No more lonely Saturday nights!" she tucked it in to her dress and walked back to the turntable. "Now, for a potion to reverse the first."

The turntable started to spin and she began to search for the correct bottle yet again. "Let's see... oh boy, I need better way to get organized. No, no...Hey my sandwich! I wondered where I put that!"

Picking her sub up off the turntable she took a large bite out of it. "Mmm...that's good. Okay, back to work. No, no...Mr. Scaley?"

Picking a bottle up from the turntable, she stared at it in astonishment. Because sticking out of this bottle, was a cobra...which seemed to be hissing angrily at her.

"I wondered where you disappeared to! Boy, you must be hungry. I mean I haven't fed you in days..."

The cobra hissed angrily at her before trying multiple times to bite her only to be met with nothing but air.

"Whoa! No, Mr. Scaley! That is a bad snake! No kisses right now! I'll deal with you later!"

Without a second thought she tossed the bottle and snake over her shoulder.

"Now then, let's find that potion. No, no, AHA!" she picked up a yellow bottle. "Found it at last!"

"Yes!" cheered Dipper as she handed it to him. "Finally, I can cure Pacifica!"

"Ah yes, but in order for this 'antidote' to work, it needs to be introduced to each of them in a special way."

"What way is that?"

She leaned down and whispered it in to his ear.

Dipper's eyes shot wide open. "No way! You gotta be kidding me?!"

"Sorry child, but it's the only way."

* * *

Fear sat the ground in front of Mystery Shack next to her Dipper clone. She was currently chewing a piece of gum her Dipper clone had taken from the Mystery Shack.

"Can't believe you've never tried gum before." He started. "Glad I could talk you in to coming back to the Shack. Do you like the flavor? It's cherry. I saw it and thought of you."

Fear only gave a giggle as a reply.


	8. Chapter 8

Glad to see this story is finally visible on the site. Start the fic.

4

3

2

Dipper stared ahead with steely resolve as Soos parked the truck behind the Mystery Shack.

"Dipper, dude? Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, I know you got the cure and everything, but there's no coming from this kind of thing."

Dipper opened the door and got out. "I have to, Soos. I can't ask anybody else to do this. Not with how the cure has to be administered."

Thankfully Dipper found his clones and the Pacificas right where he left them. Although something seemed to be a little off. Three of his clones sitting down on the ground next to each other looking altogether displeased.

Walking over to them he made sure to adjust the cure to one arm. "Hey! What's going on here?"

"Affection caught us." explained one of them.

"So?"

"So watch what happens when one of us tries to leave..." another clone said. He got up and walked exactly three steps away from the others before getting tackled to the ground by Affection.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY PUT! I...Oh! Hi Dipper. Or should I say 'Dipper Supreme'?"

"Sigh. Affection, what are you doing?"

"Rounding up all the Dippers of course! I got the one on the left playing paddycake with Happy, the one in the middle was trying to cheer Remorse up and the one on the left..."

"Okay! Let me rephrase! WHY are you doing this?!" Dipper interrupted.

"Oh come on, FIVE Dippers? Well four and a half technically considering Paper Jam Dipper. I've been trying to catch them one at a time, more fun that way, and when I have them all I'm just going to dive in and..."

"ENOUGH!" Dipper shouted. "You won't be doing anything because I got the cure!"

This seemed to catch the attention of everyone around him. "Yes, everyone gather around...Fear, are you chewing gum?"

Instead of actually saying anything she blew a bubble until it popped.

"I'm going to need help. Guys," his clones stood in attention. "Go inside and get Mabel for me?"

"Sure thing, man."

As the clones ran off inside, Dipper was left alone with the Pacificas, staring at him.

"So? How's this cure work, Dipper?" Anger asked crossing her arms.

"Yeah, about that. I think it would be better explained by Mabel, I do it and...you might think differently of me."

"I'm sorry, but what has that got to do with anything?" asked Remorse.

"Well..."

"Unless..." Affection got close to Dipper and started to twirl her finger in his shirt. "You actually care what we think about you..."

"Um..." was the only word Dipper could get out. He pulled on the collar of his shirt to relieve some of the heat she was causing him to create.

"Dipper!" Mabel called.

"Saved by the sis!" Dipper muttered. He ducked away quickly accidentally causing Affection to fall forward.

"Dipper, what's going on? Your Not-So-Mini-Mes are saying you need my help to explain the antidotey type cure?"

"Yeah, Mabel, it's how that cure needs to be administered that's problem. Doing it is going to be embarrassing enough, but explaining it...I think they might buy it better coming from someone else."

"Well what is it?"

Blushing Dipper whispered what needed to be done in to her ear. After a moment, Mabel bit the bottom of her lip and brought her hands up to her cheeks.

"Oh My Gummibears! You actually have experience with this method, AND..." she took out her camera. "It'll bright up a lot of scrapbook-ortunities!"

"NO!" Dipper shouted. "That is ENOUGH with the camera!" He slapped the camera out of her hands causing it break on the ground. "We are DONE with the camera!"

Just when Dipper was about to feel guilty about his actions, Mabel lifted up his hat and pulled out a disposable camera.

"What?! But how did you..."

"We got a gift shop, a doy, I sort of developed a habit of taping disposable cameras to the roof your hat."

"Where was this passion when we were hunting the Gobblewonker?"

"That's not important right now. I'll go explain to the girls."

Mabel found the Dipper clones had become recaptured by Affection, who was currently trying to hug them all in one go. However, she didn't seem to be having a lot of luck as there seemed to be just too many for her to hold all at once. "Ehe he he heh ha ha! All your Dippers are belong to me!"

"Affection, you know those Dippers were made from a photo copier right?" asked Dipper.

Affection's eyes seemed to glass over. "Wh-What?"

"Yeah, magic photo copier from the Shack. Weird, I know; but those Dipper's are essentially made of paper. They won't last."

"Which brings us to the cure." Mabel added. "The only way it can be given and have it work is if it is mixed with the saliva of someone the person already feels an emotional connection with. Who is, of course, Dipper!"

"Then wait...how is he supposed to give it to us?" asked Happy.

"He's just going to use reverse CPR on you girls with the antidote, he's a licensed life guard you know."

"ASSISTANT Life Guard!" Dipper corrected.

"Wait...'reverse' CPR? Then does that mean..." Fear gripped her cattle prodder.

"Yep. He's going to poor in to his mouth, then in to yours one at a time."

Affection smirked at Dipper. "You sly dog..."

Dipper blushed but hung his head in shame, rubbing his arm.

"Hey now! The very reason Dipper wanted ME to tell you this was just because he wanted to avoid looking like what you're thinking."

The Pacificas looked at him only to have Dipper tip his hat over his eyes to avoid looking at them.

"Hey," Happy placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay Dipper, we understand."

"MAYBE YOU UNDERSTAND!" Fear shouted. "BUT I'M NOT GOING THROUGH THAT!" Fear had her cattle prodder pointed at Dipper at arms length.

Happy turned back to the group. "Say what now? We can't have different opinions, we're all parts of the same Pacifica, right Dipper?"

"Actually I've been noticing this for a while now, you've all been becoming more increasingly independent from one another. I think that if we don't get you back to one Pacifica, you might all become separate individuals and never have the chance of becoming whole again."

Happy smiled at Dipper, but unlike her other smiles in the past this time it seemed to be sad smile. "Then get to work, Dipper."

Dipper smiled back and then adjusted his hat. "Alright then. We should probably get the hardest out of the way first. Fear, I'm looking at you!"

Fear remained frozen where she stood, cattle prodder still in hand...right before she ran off screaming like a maniac, dropping the cattle prodder on the ground and out of her mind.

Dipper face palmed yet again. "Oh for the love of..." he turned to his clones. "Can I get a little help here?"

Without another word the Dipper clones chased after Fear. Even with four pursuing one, somehow Fear managed to stay ahead of them.

"How can she be so fast?" Dipper asked turning to Happy.

"What can I say? I like to stay fit. Mabel? Ideas?"

"Four legs are faster than two!" Mabel stuck two fingers in to her mouth and blew. The loud whistle noise echoed through the forest and the Mystery Shack. After a moment Waddles came running out of the gift shop running towards Mabel. Mabel quickly hopped on to Waddles back who reered back his front hooves like a horse.

"HI HO WADDLES! AWAY!"

Dipper and the other Pacificas had their jaws drop as Mabel rode after fear singing the Lone Ranger tune. "Dadaladadala dadalalala dada!"

"I'm sorry, but is this normal for Mabel?" asked Remorse.

"With Mabel, there's no such thing as normal." explained Dipper.

"Looks like fun though." added Happy.

"OOF!" grunted Fear.

"Sounds like she caught her. Time to get to work." Dipper sighed.

Walking over to Fear, Dipper found her pinned on the ground by Waddles laying on her torso. Dipper took a mouthful of potion and swished it around in his mouth. Fear was starting to panic but she couldn't move since Mabel was making sure that Waddles stayed put. Dipper puckered his lips and placed them around Fear's, she kicked in panic as the liquid poored in to her mouth.

In a blinding grey flash Fear disappeared and changed in to a grey ball of light.

Normally, Dipper would be fascinated by such a thing, but right now he was a man on a mission. He wiped some saliva away with the back of his hand.

"Dipper!" Mabel cheered. "That could be considered your first kiss with a real actual girl! What do you have to say about that?!"

Dipper, said nothing, for instead of using actual words he blew a bubble of bubblegum instead and spat it out.

"One down," He turned to Remorse. "Four to go."

Remorse shook her head frantically as Dipper got closer. "I'm sorry, Dipper! But I don't think this is HOW or WHY I want my first kiss!"

"No Remorse," Dipper grabbed her by the shoulder. "I'm the who's sorry this time."

Taking another swig with his free hand, Dipper once again swished it around in his mouth. From where Mabel was, she could only see Dipper's back but if she had to hazard a guess she would say it must have been something, considering Remorse's arms and legs were flailing all over the place.

Just like Fear she turned in to a ball of light too, but a blue one. It dashed off to the grey ball of light and collided with it. In bright flash the two balls of light were replaced with one Pacifica. Her outfit was a mesh of grey and blue, what her old self would call a 'fashion disaster', she seemed to be having a hard time staying on her feet.

"Alright." Dipper shook the bottle and saw there was still more than half left inside. "Who's next?"

"That would be me." Happy stepped forward.

"What?! No, Happy..." Mabel sniffled. "I thought you'd want to go last. I mean, we've had a lot of fun just palling around and..."

"I know Mabel, but from the looks of that Pacifica, happiness is must to keep them balanced...literally. It has to be me...but hey, I had fun with you..." she smiled at Dipper. "Both of you, and that means there's a part of Pacifica that wants to enjoy herself with you two too. You just have to help her let it out, that's all."

Dipper smiled. "Who would have thought that you'd be the most mature out of all of them?"

Happy took off her bow and handed it to Mabel. "Mabel, when I'm one Pacifica again I want you to give me back this bow. Even if I try to tell you I don't want it back, give it to me anyways. It means a lot to me, because you made it for me..." Happy leaned in and whispered to her. "And your brother thinks it's a good look for me. Teehee."

Mabel said nothing but gave her a supporting wink.

Dipper took a smaller dose of the cure and swished it around in his mouth. Before he could make the first move though, Happy cupped his chin and brought her lips to his. Dipper wasn't even fully aware it happened as the liquid poured in to her mouth.

In flash of yellow light, Happy was turned in to a ball of light just like the others. As this yellow ball of light joined with the wobbling Pacifica, a streak of yellow was added to her outfit. She suddenly regained her balance by planting her feet firmly on the ground, but she held her head like she was having some kind of headache.

"Next up..." Dipper turned to see Anger glaring at him. This would normally be nothing out of the the unusual except for the fact she had a strong blush on her face. "Anger."

"Oh no you don't!" Anger snapped. She started hopping in place with her fist outstretched while her other fist wound up for a hay-maker. She reminded Dipper of that famous angry Disney duck, what his name? Donavin? Donald? It didn't matter. "Just TRY it, DipLips!"

"Oh boy, I'm going to need some help on this one. Fellas?"

As if on command his clones circled around Anger. "Don't any of you even think about..."

"GET HER BOYS!" Dipper ordered.

The clones swarmed on Anger pinning her to the ground. Each clone taking a limb to hold her down.

"Better hurry up man, she's a real fighter!" said one of the Dipper clones.

In a hurried panic he chugged most of the remaining contents of the bottle in to his mouth. He swished it around in his mouth rather hurriedly before planting his lips on a writhing anger and shooting the contents of his mouth in to her's.

There was a bright red flash which knocked Dipper and his clones off of their feet. The red ball of light seemed to float in place for a moment before rocketing towards Pacifica like it was shot out of a cannon. Joining Pacifica, her outfit was now to be considered by one...rainbowed. She stopped holding her head but stood up straight with a very serious expression on her face.

Shaking the bottle lightly, Dipper could hear that there was only just barely enough left inside for one last Pacifica.

"That just leaves..." Dipper turned around to see Affection applying lipstick to herself. "Affection...I was wondering why you weren't at the front of the line."

"Dipper, please..." Affection rolled her eyes as she put away her compact. "A girl HAS to get ready, ya'know."

Taking a breath spritzer she gave her mouth a quick spray. "I'm ready for you now, big boy!"

"HA! She called you a big boy." Mabel laughed.

"Mabel, you're not helping!" snapped Dipper.

Affection rested her arm on her forehead in a mock faint. "Do it quickly, Dipper."

Dipper rolled his eyes in response.

"No seriously, before I change my mind!"

Dipper loaded up with the last of the potion.

"Hold me!" Affection ordered.

Dipper grunted annoyingly but did as she said.

"Now dip me, Dipper! Live up to your name!"

Dipper lowered his eyelids half way commencing the act while Mabel let out a high pitched shriek of excitement.

Staring up at Dipper with glassed over eyes she said "I'm ready for you now."

Deciding to just get it over with Dipper placed his lips on her's. That was when she took over. Almost immediately she switched positions with Dipper, dipping him instead. Gravity made it very difficult to get the potion in to Affection's mouth.

"MMMMMMmmmm!" were the only noises of protest Dipper could make.

He tried to break the kiss but Affection quickly grabbed the back of his head making escape impossible.

When Affection changed the position to even footing the potion finally sloshed in to her mouth.

With a loud *POP!* she broke the kiss and Dipper fell to the floor.

"And now I rejoin the others in peace."

Turning in to a bright ball of hot pink light and shot towards the waiting Pacifica. It rejoined her in a bright flash revealing Pacifica in her original outfit. Pacifica stretched out her arms in front of her and flexed her fingers, then she smiled. However, her smiled disappeared when she saw Dipper.

Her eyes watered, a frown etched itself in, and a rather large blush formed on her face. "I..." she closed her eyes tight before running off. "I need to go!"

"Pacifica wait!" Dipper called.

He was about to chase after her when one of his clones grabbed him by the shoulder. "Whoa dude! Let her go. She has got a lot to think about now."

Dipper sighed. "I know. You guys are right. Wait, what am I going to do with you guys?"

"Don't worry about it, Dipper."

"Yeah, we're ready to be disintegrated."

"No...really? Why?" asked Dipper.

"In case you haven't noticed man, the dating pool around here just got a lot smaller."

"Can't split a girl four ways, we all remember the last time you tried cloning."

The Dipper clones nodded in agreement having Dipper's memories.

"Wait..." Dipper interrupted. "Don't you mean five? I mean I know the copier exploded after Paper Jam Dipper, but shouldn't he still count?""

The clones grumbled in agreement muttering things like "Yeah." and "I guess."

"Wait..." Dipper looked around at his surroundings "Where IS Paper Jam Dipper?"

* * *

Meanwhile a train was traveling across a bridge when the doors to one of it's box cars opens up. Sitting down with his legs dangling out of the car was Paper Jam Dipper.

"NEM NEM NEM NEM NEM NEM NEM NEM NEM*!"

***Translation: I will see this world before I leave it!**

As he looked up in to the starry sky, he saw rainclouds starting to form and shrank visibly. "Nem nem nem nem nem*."

***Translation: I hope it doesn't rain.**


	9. Chapter 9

Technically this chapter is 'The End', BUT not to worry. Since I don't want it to end on an odd number I have an epilogue/end credits easter egg set up for a final tenth chapter. Start the fic.

4

3

2

Dipper stared up at the ceiling, concern on his face as he thought about Pacifica. He couldn't seem to stop, it wasn't like when he did it for Wendy. With Wendy he would think all night about how awesome he thought she was, but with Pacifica one thought just kept repeating itself: Was she okay?

No doubt the whole situation had to be embarrassing for her, and her parents, what were they going to think? Worse, what would they do to her when she returned?

"Still awake, Dippingsauce?" Mabel piped up.

"Yeah, I can't stop thinking about Pacifica. I'm worried. I mean she has a lot to think about now, and I wonder she's okay."

"Yeah, I'm sure that antidote cure didn't help. It was just like with Mermando!"

"Ugh! Please don't bring up Mermando! I did not like Mermando!"

"Yeah, about your method of curing Pacifica, by the way?"

"Sigh. Yeah?"

"You know that you could have just spat in the bottle and passed it around to them though, right?"

"Oh sure! Now you tell me! Why does everyone only point out this kind of stuff AFTER I've done the really embarrassing thing?! Seriously, it's not fair!"

"However," Mabel started. "If you really want to go check on her tomorrow..." Mabel pointed to a counter where a cattle prodder and a red bow laid. "I think we might be able to come up with a good excuse."

* * *

Pacifica Northwest woke in her old bed in her old room with a frown. She had missed her old things, really she did. However, she couldn't help but feel like she lost something when she stopped living at the Mystery Shack. Not like a material item like a stick or a hair accessory, although it was a little weird those two were what her mind chose to compare it too (whatever), some sort of joy she had managed to work in to her being which she simply didn't get living in a mansion.

The first thing her parents did when she came home was send her to her room, she wasn't sure if they were relieved or furious to have her back at such a late hour. Probably both. Terrible parents were still parents and technically Pacifica DID run away, she supposed it was only natural for them to be worried. They had said they would have a long talk about her actions in the morning and Pacifica knew that was exactly what was waiting for her.

It was no surprise to her that her two friends she always hung around had no idea what was going on since they usually buried their faces in their phones. Pacifica usually just went shopping with them, now that she thought about it, they usually only met up when they would get something out of it like a shopping spree. Wasn't it her mother who set them up in the first place? No surprise there, her mother was all about image and probably thought those two would help Pacifica with her's. Hand picked friends chosen by her parents to encourage their brand of upbringing, big surprise. Mabel was different however, with Mabel she did many things her upbringing would never allow. Maybe that was why she enjoyed it, because it felt like for once she was literally acting her age.

Then there was Dipper, oh dear Lord...how was she ever to even look Dipper in the face? She had feelings for Dipper, there was no denying that now. It was literally impossible! She got embarrassed just thinking about the things she did with that boy.

"Dipper Pines..." she said to herself. "It just haaaad to be Dipper Pines! Couldn't have been some rich boy I hardly ever see, oh no then it would be too easy! It just had to be the one boy who was honestly nice to me."

Still, even though she hated to admit it, it made sense. She shuddered involuntarily, coming to terms with it. However, Pacifica wanted to fix her family name, bring honor to it, and Dipper Pines was about as opposite of her parents as a person could get it. He was also nice to her, and supportive of her new life choice, and playing croquet was always more fun with him.

There didn't seem to be any possible way for her to fight it. Although given the boy pool for her age group she supposed she could have done a lot worse for crush, like that stupid puppet loser, Dipper blew him out of the water. Like when she admitted it when she was Anger, Dipper Pines was not as lame as her old self thought he was.

She sighed in defeat. The only thing she could do was accept it, and maybe if he wasn't too weirded out by the whole adventure, hope Dipper accepted her feelings for him.

"Pacifica Elise Northwest!" her father called. "Your mother and I would like to have a word with you!"

Pacifica deadpanned, she knew she would have to face them eventually. Coming down the stairs she saw her parents waiting for her with furious expressions on their faces.

_'There's the reaction I've been waiting for.'_ Pacifica thought.

"We had the whole town looking for you in annuity." Preston raged.

_'Must not have been looking very hard. I was all over that town...literally!'_ Pacifica thought. "Wait...annuity?"

"Well naturally your father only contacted the big businesses in town. Like the newspaper, and lumber mill, companies your father could pay to search for you while keeping their mouths shut about it."

"Then technically it wasn't the 'whole' town now was it?"

Preston pointed his finger at her. "Don't you back sass us young lady! We still have a reputation to keep! We couldn't let common rabble know that our only daughter ran away!"

"Those same townspeople were helping me deal with the problems I was scared of facing! It was certainly more effective than the method you two taught me of just throwing money at the problem! Dipper Pines already showed me a different path to walk on but..." she tightened her fist. "I was afraid! Afraid that I couldn't change, that I was only delaying the inevitable of falling back in to the girl you raised me to be... so I ran. I kept saying to myself I only needed to clear my head but the truth was that I ran away. I wasn't intending to stay away as long as I did but...maybe it was best that I did. Thanks to Dipper I was able to clear my head..." she smirked at her own hidden meaning. "And it was thanks to some of those 'common rabbles' you two are so fond of looking down on, that I realized I'm already becoming a better person and the only thing I need to stay on that path is confidence in myself. And you know what else?"

She turned to a mirror hanging on the wall, and smiled at her reflection. "I like who I'm becoming. The old me...doesn't hold a candle to the me I'm becoming." She flipped her hair. "That's a girl worth getting to know."

"That's no excuse for not calling us!" her mother snapped.

"I know..." Pacifica hung her head. As much as she hated to admit it, they had her there. "And I'm sorry. You were probably worried about me. I would have come back sooner but Dipper..."

"The Pines boy! Of course...Preston?"

"Couldn't agree more, Darling. Pacifica, I hereby forbid you to ever see that Pines boy ever again!"

Pacifica snapped her head back up. "Oh I'm going to see him!" Pacifica stomped her foot forward. "And more importantly, YOU are going to let me!"

Preston steeled his gaze. "Oh really? And why would I do that?"

"Because or else!"

Pacifica's mother joined Preston's side. "Oh please, Pacifica...Sweetness, or else what? Your twelve for pity's sake!"

"Or else not only is teenaged rebellion going to come early, but it's going to come expensive!"

Preston rubbed his chin with his index finger and thumb as he stared down at his daughter. "Exactly 'how' expensive?"

"You'll be bleeding your wallet so dry just to keep everyone quiet about me you may as while paint the townspeople green. My spending time with the Pines family will seem like a smart investment in comparison."

Her parents exchanged worried glances. It was clear they both agreed on this matter.

"Very well, but you should know we think you might have a little too much back bone for a twelve year old." Preston said as he stood up straight.

"What can I say?" Pacifica smirked. "I'm my parents' daughter."

*DING!**DONG!*

"We'll let you get that. Your mother and I have a lot to discuss." Her parents left the room arm in arm, not entirely happy with their chat with their daughter.

Pacifica went to open the door. _'Too bad it isn't Dipper on the other side of this door. Still don't think I can face him just yet, but he should know exactly how I feel about him."_

She opened the door and there was Dipper trying hide his face in the shade of his hat.

"Um...hi Pacifica."

"YOU'RE THE BEST!" Pacifica accidentally screamed in surprise before slamming the door in his face. An action she immediately regretted...for multiple reasons.

She opened the door a second time after giving herself a massive facepalm. This time she saw Mabel with her usual smile while Dipper was behind her trying to nurse an injured nose.

"Sorry about that." Pacifica said sheepishly. "I just wasn't expecting to see you here so soon."

"Don't worry about it Pacifica. I'm just here to accompany Dipper, he was worried about you."

Rubbing his nose one last time before standing up straight under Pacifica's gaze.

Pacifica leaned in and whispered to Mabel. "Mabel, do you think I could talk to Dipper alone for a moment?"

"Well you could try but I'm like always watching."

"I think my multiple mes might have known that. Because when I was still Happy I bought you gift online with the computer in the crafts store."

"YOU GOT ME A PRESENT?!" Mabel shouted in excitement.

Pacifica rolled her eyes playfully. "It's waiting for you in my garage, you can keep it IF you give me and Dipper some time to talk in private!"

"DEAL!" Mabel shouted before running off.

"Has she been eating those raw sugar packets you told me about?" Pacifica asked.

"I wish I could say 'yes'. Anyways, I came back to check on you and because you forgot these at the Shack." Dipper pulled out Pacifica's cattle prodder and bow.

"Mr. Sparky!" Pacifica grabbed the cattle prodder and held it in the air. She pressed the button and smiled and smiled as electricity ran between the fork. Her smile turned in to a frown as her gaze went back to the bow."Oh...and the..." she blushed. "The bow!"

She took the bow from him, and an awkward silence seemed to pass between the two. When it finally became too unbearable Pacifica decided to break it.

"Listen, Dipper...a lot happened, and I'm sorry I dragged you in to the middle of it. Even though there was five of me running around, I still remember all of it."

Dipper shrunk a little. "All of it?"

"Yeah. Which brings me to the things Affection did..."

"Oh don't worry about it..."

"Dipper please!" Pacifica snapped. "I need to get this off my chest!" Dipper held up his one hand in defense.

"I didn't plan to get a crush on you. I can't really stop it either, I feel the way I do and..." Pacifica hung her head. "It's okay...if...**that** you don't like me back. I get it."

"Actually...I might be okay with it." Dipper rubbed his arm awkwardly.

"Huh?"

"Over the past few days...I've sort of grown attached to you. I kind of miss having you by my side, and I guess at some point...maybe I developed a crush on you too?"

Pacifica blushed furiously. She absentmindedly moved some hair behind her ear.

"Of course I'm only talking about a crush!" Dipper said quickly.

"Ahem! Yeah, I mean like naturally!"

"Let's not get carried away. I mean for pity's sake, we're only twelve!"

"Yeah, we should have more interests in Pokemon and Poptarts!"

"Or Pokemon shaped Poptarts!"

They shared a quick laugh at how speedy their back and forth was. Pacifica suddenly rubbed her chin in thought much like her father does. "Hm...Actually, Pokemon shaped Poptarts sound like they would sell. I should bring your idea up with my father."

"Do you have to?" Dipper asked nervously.

"You have to start winning him over at some point, Dipper. After all, you are the boy who gave me my first kiss."

"What?" in an instant Dipper figured out what she was referring to. "Oh! The thing with the bottle! Yeah, you shouldn't count that as a kiss, I know I don't!"

Pacifica made a face he swore he saw Affection wearing when he talked about how he was un-dateable.

"And why not?! If you wouldn't call it a kiss then what would you call it?!"

"Reverse CPR! Pretty sure we've had this conversation before."

"It was lip on lip contact! That is a kiss! You were my first kiss!"

"No really, it was just to get the potion in to you and..."

"OH FOR PITY'S SAKE!" Pacifica cut him off with her roar.

She cupped his chin with her hands and without further warning placed her lips on his. It lasted for five seconds but that was all that was necessary.

"THERE! Now it's over and done with! I was your first kiss and you were mine!"

Pacifica breathed heavily as she started to calm down, when her breathing got back down to normal she noticed Dipper hadn't moved an inch from when she kissed him.

"Dipper?"

The quiet call for his name seemed to bring Dipper back to his senses, she could tell it did as a small smile formed on his face.

"So...I take it you liked it?" Pacifica asked playfully.

"I..."

"OH MY GUMMIBEARS!"

Both twelve year olds turn to see Mabel standing in shock...inside a human hamster ball.

"That's the gift you got her?!" Dipper asked.

"Yeah, I was Happy, and I wanted to get her a gift she would enjoy, okay? Mabel, you said you would give me some time to talk to Dipper in private!"

"I agreed to time to talk not time to smooch! Are you two dating?! Wait, are you on a date right now?!"

Both Dipper and Pacifica laughed uneasily and avoided eye contact with each other.

Dipper waited for Mabel to jump to a conclusion like she normally would but it never came. Instead she just waited patiently for a normal decisive answer.

"Ahem." Pacifica cleared her throat. "I do have a...uh...built in movie theater...ya know, in the back of the mansion. Can watch any movie we want..."

"Ugh!" Dipper's sudden grunt of disgust caught Pacifica off guard. She couldn't figure out what was wrong. "Now you see, THIS is what I'm talking about when I say rich people cheat at life."

"Do you want to watch a movie with me or not?"

She glared at him in a manor not unlike a married woman would at her husband.

Dipper swallowed a lump in his throat. "Sorry. Yes. Very much please."

"Great!" Mabel grinned. "What're we seeing?"

"Mabel..." Dipper started.

"I got this one, Dipper." Pacifica said as she rolled Mabel away for a private talk. "Actually Mabel, I was wondering if maybe you could help me out?"

"With what? Carrying popcorn?"

"No I need you to distract my parents. They're already pretty steamed at me, and knowing I was on a date with a boy, a boy they weren't crazy about to begin with..."

"I got ya. So what did you have in mind?"

"I want you to play pinball with your hamster ball in my parents' art hall. They'll be so busy trying to catch you that me and Dipper will have all the time in the world."

"Sounds bedonkulous, but won't that cost you guys a pretty penny?"

"No. I promise! Everything is insured. If anything you'd be making us richer."

"I still don't know..."

"I promise to fill your hamster ball with gummi worms after the movie."

"SOLD!" Mabel shouted before running in to the mansion.

"It's the third door on your left!" Pacifica called. "Finally some alone time with Dipper."

Pacifica head Dipper laugh loudly behind her before 'whispering under his breath' "I've never been on a date with girl to the movies before."

Remembering the advice Wendy gave Affection, Pacifica could not fight back a Cheshire cat grin at Dipper's actions. She whispered to herself "Score!"

Turning back to Dipper she placed her bow back in her hair and offered him her hand. "Shall we?"

"HA HA! Ahem. Of course!" taking her hand he lead her inside. "So what do you want to see?"

"I was thinking we'd watch that Pixar movie, Inside Out."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I figured after the adventure we had it would help give me some closure."

"Fine by me, but you know...if you ever need my help again, I'm always just one trip away to the Mystery Shack."

"Thanks Dipper, but from now on I have a feeling..."

There was a loud crash from inside the building followed by a loud shout of "NOOO! THERE'S WINE STAINS ALL OVER THE CARPET NOW! Wait...where's she going now? COME BACK! SOMEONE STOP HER!"

"That life is going to be looking pretty up for me."


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, here's the last chapter, let me know your thoughts in a review. Start the fic

4

3

2

Pacifica woke once again in her old bed, she was wearing an old favorite which her parents never really seemed to approve of, llama pajamas. Pajama top and bottom with llama print on it.

*DING!**DONG!*

"Jeeves! Can you get that?!" Pacifica called. "Jeeves?"

Either the butler was still asleep or he was busy attending to her parents. No matter what it was it looked like Pacifica was going to have to handle it herself. Shaking the grogginess away from her head, she quickly got dressed and headed for the front door.

Opening the door she found Dipper, once again on the other side.

"DIPPER!" She almost slammed the door in his face again but managed to catch herself. In a blind panic she turned around and hid behind her hair like she did when she was Remorse.

"Pacifica? What's wrong?"

"Y-You aren't supposed to see me like this!"

It was true, Dipper had only seen Pacifica like this once. Out of all the shades he saw of Pacifica, shy only came up once and that was with Fear.

"Like what?" Dipper asked with some bemused humor.

"I haven't put on my makeup yet you jerk! You should have called me first!"

"I don't have your number."

He tried to walk around to her front but she was determined to keep her back to him. He couldn't help but find it cute as she started to stroke her own hair in an attempt to calm her nerves.

"Pacifica, come on. I'm sure you look adorable!"

"I do not! My face is completely naked and...you're just not supposed to see me like this!"

"Yeah, your pouting isn't helping your case."

"I am not pouting!"

"Please, I promise I won't laugh or anything."

Dipper saw her tense up before turning around. "Alright, just...just don't tell anyone okay?!"

She flipped her hair back and Dipper saw Pacifica face without her makeup on.

"...I like it!" he smiled.

"You do not!"

"You're pouting again, but seriously...I think you look better like this. It seems more...genuine. Prettier!"

"Y-You don't mean that!"

He grabbed her hand and gave her a peck on the cheek. "I mean it. Now come on, I set up a second date for us! Come on."

He started to lead her to Soos' truck but Pacifica was trying to fight him every step of the way.

"Dipper, no! I need to put on my makeup! My eyeliner! My blush! For pity's sake my eyeshadow!"

"Don't worry about it. Oh! Although we are going to need the croquet mallets."

"Then at least let me put on my makeup while you go get them."

"No time, besides, once again you look better without the makeup."

"But..."

"Oh for pity's sake; you're prettier without the makeup! Live with it!"

* * *

Pacifica and Dipper were in the back of Soos' truck as it came to a complete stop. Coming out, Pacifica found the need for Dipper's confirmation one more time.

"Did you really mean that? About me being prettier without my makeup on?"

"For the tenth time, yes! Now get your croquet mallet, we're here."

Stepping off the truck with her croquet mallet she saw Dipper was trying to lead her to the junkyard.

"A junkyard?" she scoffed. "Wow, Dipper. You really know how to show a girl a great time."

"You'll see..." Dipper gripped his croquet mallet. "By the end of this, you'll be thanking me."

"Hey...wait, Dipper! Where's your hat?"

Dipper smirked and then rested on his croquet mallet. "Finally noticed did you? Figured I'd leave it behind since you've already seen my birthmark.

"Wait...You're here without your hat, and I'm here without my makeup. Some could say we're out here as our real selves...Dipper, did you plan this?"

"Um..." he seemed to stare out in to space for a moment before a blush crossed his cheeks. "I wish I could say I did, but there's only one thing I planned for..." he pointed his croquet mallet at the junkyard. "Is in there waiting for you."

Pacifica shrugged and started for the junkyard. _'Or maybe you planned it without meaning to.'_

Passing through the gate, Pacifica was greeted with a sight which stunned her. Bells. Bells everywhere she looked, hanging all over the junkyard. She wasn't really sure what to make of them.

"Dipper?"

From behind her Dipper came with a smile. "I know you kind of have a thing about bells but I figured this might help. This is why I asked you to bring the mallets."

"Dipper, if we hit them with the croquet mallets won't they...ya know, ring? I still flinch when I hear a bell jingle or whatever."

"I know! That's exactly why I removed the metal rods inside them, we can bash them all you want! Figured this way you could let out any hostilities you might still have against your parents in a way that doesn't hurt anybody. Plus I figured if we used the croquet mallets it would be more fun."

Pacifica smiled shyly looking at the croquet mallet in her hands. "Dipper Pines, you always seem to know how to make me feel better about whatever's bothering me. Whether it's my parents, ghosts, being split in to five versions of myself, or even dealing with a Super Rat."

"For the last time, that wasn't a 'Super Rat' it was an opossum!"

"Dipper..." with the heavy end of the mallet on the ground, she rested her elbow on the bottom of it while giving Dipper a very serious stare. "Are you trying to tell me that an opossum isn't a Super Rat?! Explain to me in what way an opossum is NOT a Super Rat!"

Despite the seriousness in her stare, Dipper still couldn't help but laugh at it. "Okay fine, it was a Super Rat. You should thank Mabel too though, she helped me set all this up."

"Hey, where is Mabel anyways?"

"She said she had a new idea to try and distract your parents with."

* * *

Pacifica's parents were in a frantic panic, as they searched for a way out of the room. The windows were glued shut, and the doors were locked while the wealthy couple were confined to chairs.

"Preston! You have to do something!"

"I can't, my love! There is simply no escape! WE ARE DOOMED!"

In front of them was Mabel with a teddy bear puppet which seemed to be falling apart at the seems. "There quite a pair-o, Mabel and Bear-o, her un-bear-lievable beeeeeeeeaaaar! "

**"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!"** the married couple screamed in unified fright.

"No no no no!" Pacifica's mother wept. "I can barely stand it!"

Mabel pressed Bear-o the faces of Mr. and Mrs. Northwest. "Did someone say BEARLY?!"

Both Northwest flinched as they felt the bear's plastic face against their cheeks, they grimaced as they found it to be sticky.

"What is this bear covered with?!" winced Preston.

"Bear-o just likes to eat his honey head first that's all."

"Did somebody say HONEY?!"

"MAKE IT STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

* * *

"Whatever it is, it'll probably be good for them." deduced Pacifica.

"Now come on, I've also turned this in to kind of a game."

"A game?"

"Yeah, these bells are really old and most likely can't stand up to our punishment, so the one who breaks the most bells wins."

Pacifica said nothing, but stared out in to space. Dipper started to frown at this, and turned away from her. "Pacifica, I did all this because I thought you would enjoy it...but if you think it hits too close to home I could always ta..."

*DONG!*

He turned back around to see Pacifica had smashed in a bell from the top with her croquet mallet. "Let the games begin." she said with a smirk.

Nothing more needed to be said as Dipper and Pacifica started swinging their mallets left and right, damaging every bell they hit beyond repair. By the time they were done, every bell was dented and broken in, the two laughed until they were on the ground with their backs to each other, leaning on the other.

"Wow! Dipper, you sure know how to make an impressive second date!"

"Thanks, figured we should enjoy our time while we can."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well summer has to end at some point and I won't be staying at the Shack waiting to help you with your problems...and it's not like I have your number or anything..."

"You know what? You're right!" She stood up with a smile and wrote down something on a piece of paper.

"What're you doing?"

Finished writing she handed it to Dipper. "Giving you my phone number. So you had better call me! Got it?"

"I-Ha Ha-Yes! Of course!"

Before the situation got too awkward for him, Pacifica threw her arms around him in a hug.

"Are you going to pay me to pretend this never happened too?"

"I'll pay you to remember it instead."

**ROLE END CREDITS**

Grunkle Stan walked in to the kitchen to fetch a can of Pit Soda when the phone on the wall suddenly rang.

"Hello? You got the Mystery Shack."

The woman on the other end cleared her throat. "Do I have the pleasure of addressing a Stan Pines?"

"Yeah, what'cha gonna do about it?"

"Tell me, what're you wearing?"

"Um let's see...a wife beater shirt, a pair of boxers, and some slippers I found in the trash four years ago."

"Anything else?"

"That's about it."

"Ooh la la!"

"Hey, who is this?"

Stan's answer came in the form of a dial tone.

*THE NEXT DAY*

Grunkle Stan was reading the paper in the kitchen when the phone rang yet again.

"Hello? You have the Mystery Shack."

"Stan Pines? I...oh hold on there's some strawberry jelly on my dress!"

Without even looking Stan hung up the phone.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Soos walked in to kitchen to find...absolutely no one waiting for him. The phone on wall rang, but before he could pick it up something hit him in the back of the head.

It appeared to be a can of Pit Soda, but when he went to pick it up it rolled under the table. Under this table was none other than Stan Pines.

"Mr. Pines? What're you doing under here?"

"Hiding! This crazy old woman on the phone has been harassing me all week! I think she can see me through the phone!"

"Hmm...I see. Let Soos handle this."

Grunkle Stan tried to protest the action but it was too late.

"Hello, you've reached the Mystery Shack. I'm a Soos!"

"A...'Soos'? What the Heck is a 'Soos'?!"

"That's me, Dawg. How can I help you today?"

"...Listen, can I just talk to Stan Pines? Is he there?"

"Yes! Oops! I mean no! I mean...It's a myyyyyyyyyyyyyyystery!"

"I know he's there! I can hear him glaring at you through the phone!"

"Umm...Oh! You have reached the Mystery Shack. Our business hours are currently closed, if you wish to leave a message, please do so after the beep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep...dude."

"...I know your not an answering machine!"

Soos looked to Stan for answers but he only shrugged helplessly. "Um...Myster Shack business hours are from seven to six! To book a tour, press one. For information about our Gift Shop, press two. To get a High Five through the phone, press three."

"'Press'?! This is a dial phone!"

"Uh...Uh!" Soos hung up the phone hard enough to leave a ring echoing through the room. "I think she bought it!"

Grunkle Stan face palmed at Soos' naivety.

"Soos?"

"Yes, Mr. Pines?"

"Call my lawyer, I'm going to need a restraining order."

THE END

Okay in case anyone hasn't figured it out, somehow (wtf), the lady on the phone is the gypsy woman. This is the last last chapter though, no sequel, no OVA, no nothing! However, I hope you enjoyed it none the less.


End file.
